


Café Liégeois【整理翻译】(Chinese Translation)

by fantastic6754



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Modern AU, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastic6754/pseuds/fantastic6754
Summary: 当一个盲人走进了一家咖啡店......（When a blind woman walked into a coffee shop......）
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9944005/1/Caf%C3%A9-Li%C3%A9geois  
> 作者：4mation-is-1derful  
> 这篇是多人一起接力完成的。  
> 第1-2章翻译：海岸线的慵懒  
> 第3章翻译：corrodefoever，fantastic6754（本人）校对：goldentime05  
> 第4章翻译：天使的修罗 校对：fantastic6754  
> 第5章翻译：天使的修罗 校对：fantastic6754  
> 第6-8章翻译：fantastic6754 校对：fantastic6754
> 
> 我之前在贴吧整理过，但是贴吧总是吞文，你们都懂的，这段时间Lofter也不太平，所以我把这篇译文也搬到AO3来，也省心。  
> 大家在补文的时候，顺便点个Kudos，哈哈。  
> 最后敬创作自由！

当Anna一开始跟她的父母表示自己想在读大学时打份零工，提前体验体验社会的时候，她的爸妈简直举双手双脚赞成。但紧接着下一秒，她告诉他们她的伟大志向是成为一个咖啡师的时候，无比的困惑和恐惧从他们的头上冲刷下来。

家规里面有这么一条：Anna与狗不得进入厨房。这条规则的制定可是事出有因，每次只要Anna的一只脚踏到了厨房里，所到之处必然鸡犬不宁。哪怕是她最温柔的抚摸也足够给一顿无辜的晚餐带来末日：煮着汤的锅子总会溢出来；面包总会被烤过头然后彻底着火；烤鸡永远外焦里黑；你也永远别指望她端出来的肉有几块是煮熟的，无论她在里面捣鼓了多长时间；所有的蛋糕都会机智地把自己变成一大块黑乎乎的煤炭样的玩意儿。她的爸爸为此深受其害，他花了四年还是没能摆脱Anna的“史上最赞的水果圣代”给他带来的阴影。至今为止，他还是没能把长成螺丝一样的菠萝从他的世界观里拿掉。万幸的是Anna的妈妈成功制止了Anna希望帮着她切蔬菜的企图，不然他们可说不准他们挚爱的，同时也是毛手毛脚到无人能敌的女儿会剩下几根手指。

鉴于上述经验，那么Anna的父母对于Anna想要从事一份不仅涉及到厨房，还包含了无数滚烫热水，热牛奶，尤其还需要温柔细腻的双手和惊人的细心的职业而表现出来的极其不情愿，想必也是非常能理解的了。

最后，Anna靠着一个学期孜孜不倦的讨好，牢骚和自我检讨，当然还有整整一篇精心准备的论文说服了她的父母。而他们二老也只能默默祈祷Anna能在把自己烫了几次以后放弃这个原本就不靠谱的想法。

不过他们根本不必担心。因为除去Anna一向挑战人类极限的毛躁以及外太空来的烹饪技术，她出乎意料地了胜任了咖啡师这个工作。有可能是因为Anna本来就是个出色的艺术系学生，也有可能是因为Anna不用亲自把咖啡端给顾客，但不管怎么说，她还是成为了她大学里这家星巴克分店的明星雇员。而同时，她活泼的性格和乐观博爱的生活态度迅速赢得了同事和经理的欢心，因此哪怕是她偶尔打碎了几个茶托，他们也顶多耸耸肩。

总而言之，Anna可开心了。她爱她的这份兼职，也乐于和咖啡店的小伙伴们相处，有时候她还能在给拿铁和卡布基诺拉花的时候迸发出她一些足以应付她艺术课作业的灵感。她满足于这样平和的现状，并且打心底里认为她的人生不可能再完美了。

直到，她走了进来。  
————————————————————————————————————————  
一个温暖的夏日，一个年轻的女人推开了那扇门。门上的小铃铛愉快地响了起来。Anna从她新做好的摩卡上抬起头来，盼望着能看到她的午餐飞到她面前。四十分钟前，Julia出门去给他们买午餐，而四十分钟后，Anna已经濒临饿死的边缘。

然后她的视线落在了那个刚进门的女神身上。去他的三明治。

她体态修长，（事实上，苗条是第一个从Anna脑袋里蹦出来的词儿）她的皮肤是一种晶莹剔透的白皙。她穿着一条天蓝色的衬衫和一条舒服的短裤，这让她修长苍白的双腿（Anna可一点儿都不羡慕）裸露在外。她淡金色的长发整齐地扎起来，搭在肩上。不过，她最引人注目的一点，是她脸上那副巨大的太阳眼镜和手里那根正轻轻敲击着周围地面的手杖。

Irma匆忙赶到她的身边，热情地打着招呼，领着她坐到一个位子上。那个金发女子微笑致谢，点了点头，顺从地被带领到了一个靠窗的好位子旁。她慢慢摸索着坐下，并将手杖倚在边上的椅子上时，一头长发在阳光下熠熠生辉。Irma掏出一支笔给她点单，她微笑着点了杯冰咖啡。  
就在那一刻，那个微笑之间，怦然心动。那真的只是一个微不足道的细节，那真的只是嘴角勾起的一个难以察觉的弧度，但那，是她至今为止一生中见过的最美好的事物。事实上，Anna是如此地为之着迷，以致于，直到另一个咖啡师Tiana用订单轻轻拍了拍她的后脑勺，她才刚刚反应过来她一直没把视线从那个女人身上移开来过。Anna有点无地自容，她迅速地转移了视线，试图用加热巧克力酱这一工作来吸引自己的注意力，当她察觉到Tiana看着她暗搓搓地笑的时候，不禁一阵脸红。

而那个尚未察觉到不远处自己的红发仰慕者的女人，从她的背包里拿出一本书。用手指轻轻触摸着书页上的一排排盲文。她安静地阅读着，丝毫没有意识到自己早已抓住了一个咖啡师的所有注意。  
————————————————————————————————————————  
她叫Elsa，她最近才转学到Arendelle大学来，目前是建筑系毕业级在读，先天性失明，而且还有一点（也是最重要的一点），她是单身。

所有的以上这些信息，都是靠着Anna锲而不舍的在搜索引擎上查找，偷听别人的闲扯，以及金发女子包上和书封面上粘着的名条打探来的。显而易见，Elsa在建筑工程学院里算得上名震一方了——毕竟，有谁听说过一个盲人建筑师？

据Belle所说，Elsa沉默内敛，永远是坐在教室第一排安静认真听课的好学生。她待人温和有礼，但和旁人的关系却从来不会超出点头之交这一层次。她从不拒绝却也不曾接受对方对于进一步发展两人之间的友谊这一提议。不管是她一个人，又或者有人以各种各样理由待在她旁边，她都显得游刃有余。她从不试图找两个玩伴，但游手好闲之人总会各种形式接近她。美丽，温雅，聪慧，令人着迷，这些品质使她轻而易举地抓住了那些情种们的心，只可惜他们单方面燃起的爱火最后都被无情浇灭——因为Elsa从未对他们表现出一丝一毫的兴趣，而她最有效的回击方式，便是沉默以待。

蜂拥而至的青睐者便是Elsa窝在星巴克里消磨下午的缘由。在某一天Rapunzel和Anna分享着盘子里的玉米片聊以充饥的时候，她告诉Anna她听Eugene听Eric听Hans说，Elsa其实是个深柜的同性恋，尽管Rapunzel承认她并不确定这条小道消息有多少成分是真实的，又有多少只是因为那些失败者凭空捏造出来，好给自己留点面子的，谣言，但她对她的朋友再了解不过了，知道Anna永远不会理解谣言和事实之间的差别，所以她也懒得再解释，挑着眉享受地看着Anna试图用满口的墨西哥小辣椒掩盖嘴角的笑意，等待着几秒钟之后，哭喊着一路小跑去卫生间拯救自己冒烟的喉咙的Anna。

上述这些小道消息大致给Anna交代清楚了Elsa的人设，但这还远远不够。Anna想要知道的是那些小事情，小动作，Elsa的不引人注意的习惯，还有她的秘密，那些只有家人和最亲密的朋友才会知道的事情。她全心全意地为这个金发女子神魂颠倒，根本把持不住想进一步了解她的渴望。因此Anna给自己接了个新任务：和Elsa做朋友。

Anna的第一步计划简单粗暴：在她换班的时候，脱下围裙，然后幽幽地晃到Elsa窗边的常座旁边。稍微年长一点的女子完全沉浸在她的阅读之中，手指在书页表面上下纷飞。有那么一瞬间，Anna犹豫了，她不想打扰坐在对面的这个人，但那只是一瞬间，很快地，Anna就甩去了脑海中的顾虑。如果她想要成为Elsa的朋友，那她就得是主动勾搭的那个。

“嗨，”Anna快活地打着招呼，“你介意我坐在这儿吗？”

Elsa的手指停了下来，抬起头看向Anna——或者更准确地说，是看向Anna的声音传来的方向，这就意味着，她现在确实在注视着的地方，是Anna右肩上方。

“当然，”她和善地说，“请坐。”

在心里偷偷为自己热烈地鼓着掌（第一步计划达成！），Anna微笑着坐在她的对面。Elsa重新把注意力放回她刚在阅读的书上，不再去理会坐在自己对面的红发小姑娘。这可太奇怪了，Anna寻思，她是怎么一边“看”向自己一边阅读的？  
“你是Elsa，对吗？”

Elsa的手指再次停了下来，这次，她彻底把手指抬离书面。她把书签夹在她刚刚阅读的地方。她合上书，把她叠在桌上的笔记本上面。她鼓励性地朝Anna微笑道：“对，我是。你呢？你是Anna，对吗？”

“就是本姑娘我！”Anna惊喜地喊叫出声，“你怎么知道的？”

“鉴于我无数次听到Tiana喊你不要忘关炉子，我想我已经能认出你的声音了。”

“你认识Tiana？”这是她满脸羞红的时候能想出来的唯一问题。

“我来的第一天是她带我参观校园，”Elsa回答，“也多亏了她我才发现了这个地方。”

“所以你是个咖啡爱好者？”Anna问。

Elsa微笑了下：“不算是。咖啡的味道对我来讲有点太苦了，但我喜欢这儿的氛围，我不知道该怎么形容，令人放松？我猜。”

“没错。”Anna同意道，抬起头环顾四周。这个咖啡厅总有一股温暖舒适的气氛，无论这里面座无虚席的是打着电脑的学者还是甜腻死人的小情侣。

Elsa啜了一口冰咖啡，被一阵苦涩刺激地忍不住伸了伸舌头。她摸索着桌面找糖包：“那你呢？”

Anna笑着说：“我是个咖啡师，所以我猜我应该称得上是热爱咖啡了。特别是它的香味儿，没有什么能比得上在早起听完两节课的时候咖啡的香味儿能给你带来的浑身舒爽了。”

Elsa浅浅一笑：“事实上，我是在问你是怎么知道我的名字的。”

作为一个智商超群的人类，Anna真的应该计划得更周密一些才无愧于这个名号。这样她也就能在Elsa问起的时候给出一个真实，合理，且一点都不瘆人的解释。但当事情发生了以后，Anna才发现自己完全没有准备充足，而且完全束手无策。因此，Anna做了在她慌了的时候的招牌反应：扯，扯太多太多太多一点没关系的事情。

“嗯？你的名字？我好像是从你的包上看来的，因为我之前有点好奇你叫啥呀，所以某一天我就随便瞄了一眼，因为我真的超想知道，你想呀，既然你是这里的常客，那我当然得好好了解你啦，所以我有时候就随便问问周围的小伙伴你是谁啦这样的，我是说，不是像那种跟踪狂，更像是什么“嘿，你说那货叫什么”这种，如果这说得过去的话。我想说的是，这好像好像尼玛一点都说不过去呀，而且，呃，我现在完全不知道自己在说什么了，是不是这样，而且你大概觉得这场对话越来越怪了，我不是说我们比较怪，我是指，你比较怪，不不不，我不是说你比较怪，我才怪，你一点都不怪，你超赞......等等，啥？”

说完这句话，Anna把脑袋埋在手臂里，她现在恨不得找个地洞钻进去，同时她也非常肯定，这下Elsa肯定把自己当成一个偷窥狂魔了。

多亏Elsa丰富的阅历使得她的大脑得以处理这铺天盖地而来的信息量。她的双眼隐藏在阴影之中，所以很难猜透她现在在想些什么。她面无表情地张着嘴试图努力憋出几句话来，但她的书显然没有告诉她该怎么回应。她往杯子里加了些糖，好让自己看上去不是那么尴尬，她在心里盘算着该拿对面这个奇怪的小姑娘怎么办，但不知道为什么，她竟然发现自己觉着这个举止怪异的咖啡师好像还挺有意思的。Elsa根据自己与小男生们打交道的经验来看，她知道这肯定又是她的仰慕者之一，但从未有人像她一样，在第一次见面的时候就把自己对Elsa的爱慕之情一股脑地泼过来。嗯，是的，这真心尴尬极了。但Elsa还是觉得吧，她该给这女孩一个证明自己的机会，至少，为了避免让自己良心不安，她至少得该给这女孩些许宽慰，好让她觉得自己还没把两人的第一次见面就搞得那么糟了吧。

“呃，有点意思。”Elsa努力试图从牙缝里挤出了这几个字。这似乎对弥漫在空气中挥之不去的尴尬没有什么作用。唯一的影响就是，呃，Anna又把脑袋使劲往胳膊里埋了埋，似乎永远都无法从懊恼和羞愧中自拔了。Elsa叹了口气，再次开口。

“嘿，我是说，知道你那么潜心......研究我，我措辞还算恰当吗？不管怎么说，你所做的一切都让我很开心。而且我想我大概知道你为什么这么做，但我不太希望你在心里对于我的印象和那些小道消息里来的一样。所以我现在呢，好吧，老实说，我有点吓坏了，但我觉得你也有点儿，对吧？”

Anna只是含糊地哼了几声，脑子里还是想着地洞那档子事儿。Elsa努力不让自己叹气出声，她伸出一只手轻轻搭在女孩的肩上。呃......对，她是目标原本的确是Anna的胳膊，结果悲催地一巴掌拍在了Anna的背上。

“嘿，别难过了呀你。又不是所有人第一次和别人面基就如有神助的。”

“我很抱歉，”Anna皱着眉嘟囔，“你大概觉得我就一疯子，对吧？”

“呃，有点......”Elsa承认说，她真的很想把这姑娘的小脑袋从手臂里拎出来，但鉴于自个儿之前还拍错了地方，她实在不想因为自己的失误而让现在这个好不容易缓和了点的局面再度恶化，所以，她只是用手轻轻来回抚摸着Anna的背，“但我就喜欢有点小疯的家伙。”

听了这话，Anna总算鼓足勇气把头抬了起来。

“真的咩？”

Elsa纠结地咬了咬下唇。一般情况下，她才是坐在那儿听别人巴拉巴拉的那个。她真的一点都不擅长这个。

“对，没错。别人一直试图无微不至地关照我，搞得好像我完全生活不能自理一样，以致于他们和我说的每句话都好像是从字典里查来的，以防他们觉得冒犯到我了或是怎么的，这给我感觉有点儿太做作了。你这样挺好的，让我......耳目一新。我好久都没碰到有人能和我坦诚相待了。”

“我还是得说声抱歉。”Anna腼腆地说，她紧张地把一缕头发别到耳后，“我把一切都搞得超级尴尬的，对吗？”

“没事儿的，”看到这个女孩终于恢复正常，Elsa暗自松了口气。谈心这种事情对她来讲简直难于上青天。“就是，呃，你可以放开一点啊。如果你只是想和我聊聊天的话，请尽量别......搞得太尴尬。”

“抱歉。”Anna又重复了一遍。

又是一阵令人不安的沉默。两个人都绞尽脑汁拼命想找点话题出来。Anna费力地尽量不想暴露自己对这个金发女人了如指掌的事实，而Elsa呢，试图在脑海中搜索着恰当的措词来打探出这个咖啡师到底知道她多少事儿。

直到，Anna注意到了Elsa放在桌子上的一本笔记本。

“那是啥？”

Elsa被吓了一跳，才从她的记忆宫殿里跑出来。

“不好意思，你是指什么？”

Anna倾了倾身，更仔细地观察桌上的那本本子。

“我是说你本子背面的，那是......涂鸦吗？哦不，星星，不对不对，正六边形，啊啊不不，雪花，对，雪花。”

Elsa一巴掌盖住自己的笔记本，呃，或者说，她打算这么做。事实上，她的手掌无意间碰翻了自己的杯子，咖啡洒得到处都是。Anna愣愣地看着Elsa对桌上的咖啡不管不顾，穷凶极恶地把桌子上的书扔到包里。平日里优雅的举止如今完全被手足无措所替代，三本书，没一本是能瞄准包扔的。差评。Elsa一边忿忿地想一边把包砸在地上，爬下去胡乱地摸索着。她的动作在Anna把手放在她肩上的那瞬间凝固了。Anna捡起书，轻轻塞回Elsa手里。

“实在抱歉，我真的没想到这属于你的隐私。”

Elsa这才刚刚回过神来，意识到她自己正跪在地上，太阳眼镜也滑到了鼻梁上，俨然一副刚刚发动了一场恐怖袭击的样子。她小心翼翼地桌子上的书一股脑塞回包里，站起身把眼镜往上推了推，努力让自己看上去不那么窘迫。Anna压抑着自己内心的担忧和不解，扶着Elsa起身，顺便把手杖递给她。Elsa长出了一口气。

“不好意思，刚刚那是个......意外。我并不是想这么......你知道。我只是不太习惯给别人看一些比较私密的东西。”

“别，没什么好道歉的。”Anna安慰她说，她握住Elsa的双手，然后又立马抽了回去，“是我不好，我不该自说自话的。”

Elsa摇了摇头。

“这真心不是你的错。我实在不该作出那么出格的举动。那只是......条件反射，而且还是不怎么有益身心的那种。”

又一次的，她们略显尴尬的沉默着相对而站。Anna咬着唇，局促不安地扭来扭去，而Elsa则紧紧攥着本子，手心快被勒出了印子。终于，Anna因为这滑稽的场面笑了出来。

“看上去我们两个半斤八两嘛。”

Elsa也忍不住轻轻笑出声。

“我猜我们都有点儿社交障碍。”

“这我可说不准，”Anna微笑道，“不过再说了，至少我们今天都对彼此了解得更多了些，这不就是意义所在吗？所以呢，客观地说，我们今天还算挺顺利的。”

Elsa彻底被她的机智所折服。

“你可真乐观。”

“没办法呀，”Anna咧嘴笑着说，“不然的话，我哪还有脸问你要电话号码呀。”

Elsa被Anna声音里透露出的那股兴奋劲儿给感染到了。

“不要说得好像我真的会把号码给你一样的。”Elsa调侃道。

“别那么说哦，”Anna夸张地说，既然Elsa不再把她当做疯子来看，她也放松许多了，“我觉得吧，总得有个人来告诉你你有多完美而她又是有多想了解你，不是吗？”

Elsa忍不住开怀大笑。

“既然你这么说了，”她笑着把手伸进包里，从里面掏出她的书签和笔。她慢慢地，艰难地在纸上写下她的号码，尽全力不让数字写到一块儿去。然后她把书签对折了一次，递到Anna手里，那货现在已经乐得合不拢嘴了。

“回头打给我，好吗？”Elsa觉得自己想必是受到了Anna“乐天”技能的全覆盖攻击。

“当然！”Anna尖叫着说，“诶，但我什么时候打给你咧？你今晚有事吗？你一般什么时候做作业捏？哎话说你到底有作业要做吗？哎哟又问了个白痴问题。你是个建筑系学生你当然有作业好吗！我擦，我刚刚是不是说到建筑系了，好了我现在在你眼里绝逼是个偷窥狂魔了，等下，我又说了啥？”

Elsa大笑起来。

“Anna，淡定。今晚八点打给我吧。我觉得我们有的好聊了。”Elsa突然被自己的主动囧到了，“话说......你真的觉得我长得很漂亮吗？”

“呃......”Anna被这话噎住了，她像个不停吐泡泡的金鱼一样，嘴巴一张一张地，“这个嘛......”

“开个玩笑。”Elsa笑了一声。她把书包背在另个肩上，扶了扶镜架，确保它们待在它们该待的地方。Elsa开始一路摸索着准备出门去，不过很快地，她就惊喜地发现Anna挽着她在为她带路。Elsa咬着下唇好让笑容不那么快地浮现在脸上，没意识到Anna也在尽力克制自己的喜悦。  
Anna居然还颇为绅士地为她拉开了门。发现了这点，Elsa夸张地把一只手捂在胸口。

“看上去我终于找到了自己的白马王子。谢谢您，王子殿下，谢谢您不畏艰险把我从一扇门里拯救了出来。”

Anna脸红着暗自寻思自己这一善意之举是不是有点太过了。她脸上的粉红因为Elsa轻轻摸着她脖子的举动而更加猖狂。等到Elsa终于准确无误地找到了Anna下巴的位置，她把她拉进了，并在她的脸颊上落下轻轻一吻。

“那，我们回头再聊。谢谢你今天来勾搭我。”

说着她转身出门去了，手杖在她回去的路上轻轻叩击着，留下Anna靠在被她甩在身后的门边上，脸颊绯红，和她的头发一样鲜艳。


	2. Romp In The Snow

Elsa和Anna之间不断增长的友谊如同实在花园中栽培新一季的花朵，刚开始的时候一片混乱，尘土飞扬，种子挣扎着扎根进泥土里，然而，一旦种子正式埋下了，只需要一点点阳光和雨露，佐以几个月的辛勤劳作，就能等到它含苞欲放。

当然啦，她们俩这一路走来途中也不少磕磕绊绊。比如Anna，热情活力的Anna，从极力想让自己的思维显得对于别人不那么跳跃，并在这过程中很不当心的因为可怕的好奇心而让Elsa在那么一刹那将她拒之门外，随着时间流逝，慢慢学会了不再犯那么尴尬的小错误，比如说给Elsa发条短信啦什么的。而Elsa呢，则从不习惯有个所谓“朋友”，谢绝一切亲密的小伙伴之间该有的正常交流，到现在要死要活地克服自己与生俱来的害羞，试图理解一切简直让自己生不如死的“人类社会生存法则”。

其中的一条呢？如果哪天你的朋友一时兴起半夜三更给你打电话，你可得感恩戴德。

Elsa在她的床头柜上摸索着自己叽叽喳喳循环播放着“Call me maybe”的手机。Anna有次饶有兴致地把她的手机铃声设置成了“Call me maybe”，而更让Elsa心惊胆战的是，她现在一天得听Carly Rae Jepsen在她耳边至少唱五次歌。

“干吗？”Elsa把头埋在枕头里，这个点儿你可别指望她会有什么心情来好好教育Anna半夜把别人从美梦中吵醒的后果，或是来场友善愉悦的对话。

“Heeey Elsa！”Anna哼着小调回应她，兴高采烈地无视了来自她朋友深深的恶意，“我有件事儿要告诉你！”

“你就不能早上再说吗？”Elsa迷迷糊糊地啃着枕头说。

“当然不能！”Anna的语调还带着几分欣喜，“好了我要讲了啊。我刚刚呢刚做完我的作业，然后我抬头一看窗子外面，结果我看见......”

“一个红发的失眠症患者傻乎乎地盯着她自己，就是这样。”

“你够！事实上我看见夜空被点亮了。谢谢。”

“那叫月亮，Anna。那是一个会在夜晚出现的巨大的白色圆形发光球体，我知道。你以为就因为你能看见月亮所以就你知道？”

“你看，所以我说你脾气很爆。你现在都开始自黑了。”

“我当然脾气爆了。你在，现在几点，凌晨三点把我叫起来就为了告诉我哈哈哈你看见月亮了？”

“不。我把你叫起来是为了告诉你我看见了今晚的月亮然后突然意识到在这么一个晴朗的夜晚，窝在家里睡觉简直是对窗外皑皑白雪的赤裸裸的人格上的侮辱。”

“雪？”

尽管是在电话的这头，Elsa仍能够想象得出来Anna在那头嘴角轻轻上扬的样子。想到Anna脸颊上的酒窝她的指尖感觉一阵刺痛，当她回想起Anna身上传来的阵阵温暖，有那么一秒钟她的心跳漏了一拍。

“你想来堆雪人咩？”

就像这样，Elsa再次陷入自我无穷无尽的矛盾中。一方面，外面在下雪。雪可不是什么好兆头。它冰冷刺骨。对，冰。冰是万恶之源。

但另一方面，外面还有Anna。

Elsa对着手机叹了口气。

“好吧，你让我先梳洗一下。真算你走运我明天早上没课。话说你现在在哪儿？”

“你家门口。”

几乎是在她问出这句话的同时，她就听见Anna在电话那头回答她。几秒钟以后她才听见自己心中无数草泥马呼啸而过的声音。

“Anna，”Elsa努力做着深呼吸，“你现在是坐在我家的房子外面吗？”

“嗯哼。而且如果你五分钟内还不出来的话，我就要进来监督了。”

一阵真切的惶恐刹那间流过全身。

“Anna，我不能就这么见你。”

“为咩啊，哎哟难道你的睡衣上面的图案是复活节小兔子？”

Elsa从床上弹起来，张口结舌地在脑子里找一个说得过去的理由。她跌跌撞撞地冲到衣柜前面。

“我父母还在家！如果把他们吵醒了，我们都死定了！”

“别扯淡了，你爸妈可喜欢我了！。”

“没有人会对一个在凌晨三点吵醒他们的人抱有任何好感的，Anna！”

“但就算我把你在凌晨两点钟叫起来也没见你和我友尽啊。”Anna不高兴地撅着嘴说。

“就快了。”Elsa咆哮着，甩开柜门，一格格地找她的墨镜。当她的手心终于摸到塑料的质感，她如释负重，急忙把眼睛架在鼻梁上，光滑的镜框边缘紧贴着她的颧骨，镜腿夹住了她的耳朵。不过，这还没完呢。意识到Anna可能随时都会以一幅抢劫的姿态冲进来，Elsa一头埋进她的衣柜里，努力试图回忆起她所有衣物的所在位置。要知道，哪怕是个瞎子，你还是可以感觉到与你擦肩而过的人们对你报以异样的眼神，或者说，是对你身上基佬紫的体恤衫和绿色的运动裤。

“时间到！”Anna的歌声从Elsa扔在毛巾上的手机里传出来，“小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开！”  
慌乱中，Elsa随手扯了件浴衣紧紧挡在胸前。此刻她无比后悔自己当初是哪根筋搭错了才会把自己家门钥匙给Anna。谁叫Anna自己死乞白赖地把公寓密码告诉了她，还公然命令Elsa也得礼尚往来。她听见前门被重重地关上，一阵轻盈的脚步声从楼梯飞来，Elsa抓过她的手机，抱着能阻止Anna冲进她房间的希望，对着话筒一字一顿地说：“Anna，等等！我现在什么都没有穿！”

当最后一个音节滑过Elsa的嘴唇，Anna一脚踹开了门。Elsa猛地缩到柜门后面，希望能尽可能地遮住自己的身子。万幸的是，她的柜门还算靠谱；万幸中的不幸是，她的柜门遮不住全部。Anna呆站在门口，结合周围一片寂静Elsa基本推理出了Anna已经看见她了的这一事实。

两个人保持一段距离站着一动不动，像冰雕似的，随之而来的是一阵久久的沉默。Elsa死命地抓住手里的浴衣躲在薄薄的木门后头，Anna则一脸痴汉地看着自己眼前的景象。Elsa标志性的墨镜占据她几乎整张脸，但这也是她身上唯一剩下的东西。平日里总是梳得一丝不苟的金发如今如瀑布般在她的肩膀上静止地流动着，哪怕是一头乱发，Elsa也能够驾驭，甚至更美。Anna的视线滑过Elsa光滑的肩膀，裸l露的双腿，秀气的双脚，高挑的背影和翘臀，还有......Anna觉得自己快窒息了。Elsa的确是遮住了自己前面，可侧面和背面还留在那儿。Anna差点都要提笔写一份题为《当美腿遇上翘臀》的观察报告了。

靠着Anna所有的自控力她才勉强地转过头不去看Elsa。尽管她的确已经把她对另一位的感觉给挑明了，可Elsa还坚守在纯友谊的层面上。没人会把咸猪手伸向自己的好基友。

“那么，哎呀，这个这个，这个有点出乎意料了嘛。我觉得吧，我呢，就，啊，就先到外面去了啊。不不不，我不是说那个外面，我是说客厅。抱歉，我不是故意的，你知道，呃，就这么冲进来。哎哟，好像我就是故意的，但如果我知道你，那个，还没怎么穿好衣服，我就不会这样了。我应该先臀——问，我应该先问问的！好了我现在要闭嘴了然后立马滚回客厅去。”  
Anna一路小跑着出去，把卧室的门摔在身后。她的脸颊滚烫，脸上发烧一样，她觉得好像只要再过一秒她就会晕倒在地上。我的妈。她刚刚亲眼见证了Elsa半裸的样子。她得找个地方躺下来，恢复自己残存的神智。Anna东倒西歪地躺倒沙发上。

与此同时在卧室里，Elsa叹着气把头靠在衣柜上。这段友情的经营比她想象中要难得多。每当她刚觉得自己走对频道了，Anna就会逗逼地做些像这样不堪入目的事儿出来。  
————————————————————————————————————————  
等到Elsa终于从卧室里走出来的时候，Anna不大高兴地坐在沙发上，双脚晃荡晃荡。鉴于她之前已经闯了一次祸，她实在是没胆量告诉另一个女孩儿她亮橙色围巾和绿色长大衣的搭配闪瞎了她的眼。

“那么，堆雪人是吧，走着？”Elsa的语气不容置疑。在此之前她已经想好了对于之前刚发生的事儿最好的解决方法便是装作什么都没发生过。Anna对此暗自松了口气。

“也不一定非得是雪人。”Anna回答，抓过她的帽子。她把毛线帽戴好，对着Elsa露出一个无比灿烂的笑容，“你想堆什么都行！”

“问题是，Anna，”Elsa一边穿靴子一边嘟囔着说，“我从来没堆过什么雪人。我根本不知道怎么用雪来堆随便什么东西。我压根不知道他们长什么样。”

听到这话，Anna拼尽全力才不让自己跪倒在地。这可比她邀请Elsa去美术馆那次更啼笑皆非。为啥她老记不住Elsa什么都看不见呢？时日见长她已经摸清了许多门道（比如永远不要指望Elsa能跑着下楼，永远记住她的听觉比你好太多，还有，永远切记不要问Elsa她觉得你今天穿的裙子怎么样等等），但很多时候她还是败在了细节上。

“那样的话，我来教你不就成了！”沉默了会儿，Elsa去取拐杖的动静才让Anna如梦初醒般开口道，“开个Anna小课堂，再说你可爱死上课什么的了不是？”

“谁告诉你热爱学习文学和音乐就都是反社会人格了？”对于Anna的嘲讽Elsa恼怒地回击道，鉴于她们现在已经在房子外头了，所以她们怎么肆无忌惮地大声喧哗都没多大关系，“这只能说明我是个文明人，不像你们那群相亲相爱的山顶洞人。”

“我们这群山顶洞人？”Anna差点被没自己的口水呛死，“你最好不要是在说我们登山俱乐部！”

“不然还有谁啊！还有谁会脑子有毛病的天天坐在一个吊在半空里的盒子里跳崖玩？”

“Elsa，缆车什么的超有趣的。”

“Louis Armstrong[译者注：Louis Armstrong，著名爵士乐号手兼歌唱家]才超有趣的，Anna，阅读才超有趣的。把中午吃的不知道什么三明治全吐在地上可不有趣。”

“我才没有吐好吗，”Anna一边嘟囔着一边帮Elsa推开大门，“我那叫再循环利用。”

确实如Anna所说，雪花一片片从天空中轻轻地飘落下来，地上已经有了几英寸的积雪。在这个点，公园像是被人所遗忘一样寂静空旷。在她们长途跋涉到积雪最深的路灯边上的这一路上，唯一与她们作伴的只有头顶闪耀着的月亮和星星。

Anna兴奋地把Elsa拉到一堆新积的雪边上。两人手牵着手。

“看这儿，”Anna迫不及待地拉着Elsa的手伸进雪里。这突如其来的举动让Elsa很毁形象地吼了声，用力把手甩开。Anna翻了白眼：“大姐，这只是雪啊。”

“什么叫‘只是雪’，”Elsa含糊地说，“雪可不是什么好东西。”

“哪有，雪就像是从天上掉下来的冰凉凉的巴斯光年，有很多花样好玩呢。”

“不是所有人都有如此丰富的想象力的。”Elsa干巴巴地说。话说巴斯光年是个什么玩意儿？  
Anna哼了一声。

“Elsa，你可是学建筑的，你居然还和我说你没有想象力？跟我来。”Anna握住Elsa的双手，从腰间环抱住她。Elsa扭了几下，Anna突如其来的零距离接触让她多少有点儿不太适应，“把雪捧起来用力捏紧，然后它就成型了，你可以捏出无数种样子来。如果你有点儿志气的话，你可以先捏个小雪球出来，然后把它在雪地里滚上几圈，直到它大小合适为止。这样做三次以后，你就有了三个不同大小的雪球。把它们从大到小叠起来，那么，balababa！一个雪人就堆好啦！”

Elsa没有回答她，她现在唯一所在意的只有从她后背传来的Anna的柔软触感。又过了会儿Anna才反应过来她俩现在靠得有多近。她猛地放开了Elsa的手，踉跄着往后退了步，几秒钟前的所感像幻灯片一样从她脑中闪过。

“那么，呃，我就去做雪人的身子去了。你只要不断把这个球滚大就行了。如果你有任何需要，那么，呃，你喊一声就行了，好吗？”

Elsa双颊绯红地点了点头。她安静地开始自己手头的工作，心里暗暗祈祷着Anna没有注意到自己现在这副样子。Anna转过身，一脸的怂样也没有比Elsa好多少。她把自己心中的郁闷尽数发泄在面前的雪人身子上，她手里的雪球在她的折磨下幻化成风。

这两个女孩在这样压抑的气氛中继续工作了会儿，终于，Anna终于放弃了她对于雪球（呃，那本来应该是个球，但Anna手指间流过的紧张给这玩意儿添了三个角）的执念，想要过去看看Elsa进度如何。听见Anna的靴子踩在新落下的雪花发出嘎吱的声响，Elsa猛地抬起头。

“怎么样？”她转过身朝着刚才声音的来源问道。她不安地咬着下唇，这是她以为早在她16岁的时候就改掉的习惯。Elsa屏住呼吸，站到一边，好让Anna欣赏她辛勤劳动的成功。

“棒极了！”Anna欢呼着说，拍起手来。就是......拍得有点儿太过了。

Elsa失望地垂下头。

“简直一团糟，对吧？”

“不，当然不！”Anna大声抗议道。她快步走向Elsa，希望自己能说服她，“这很完美！你做得简直......”

意料之外，情理之中。Anna接下来能反应过来的唯一一件事儿就是她正在人肉滑雪，擦咧她也不知道刚刚那下面是滩冰啊。她的双手努力放在身体两侧试图保持平衡，这和她棕红色的麻花辫搭配在一起的效果就是，不知道的还以为她一边滑雪一边想用风火轮生火烤肉吃。Elsa有点难以理解现在到底发生了些啥，她疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，正好撞上迎面向她开来的Anna牌越野滑雪机。

“OOf！”当Elsa被这货撞到树上时，空气都沸腾了。金发的姑娘直接被甩上坚硬如磐石的树干，但腹部传来的温暖像是一剂止痛药，她反而感觉不到多少疼痛。Elsa轻轻把头靠在树干上，这才感觉到她脖子像是被扭了180度一样。

“嗷。”

Elsa犹豫地在怀里摸索着。

“Anna？Anna，你还好吗？”

红发的女孩没有说什么，她只是把脑袋在Elsa怀里埋得更深了些。

“Anna，怎么了？”

“你让我死了算了。”Anna轻声嘟囔着，这次她的囧态连她自己都看不下去，“我觉得接下来一年我都没脸见你了。”

就像这样，气氛一下被点燃了。对于她的大惊小怪，Elsa发出了一阵清脆的笑声。Anna则迫不及待想把自己裹在Elsa的围巾里希望借此逃避现实的打击。Elsa难得地摸到了Anna的后背，她的手指温柔地一路循着脊柱攀升，最后驻扎在Anna的红发里。

“噢，Anna，”Elsa笑着说，手指沉溺在女孩红褐色的发丝之中，“我该拿你怎么办才好？”  
“让我含羞而死？”Anna钻在Elsa的大衣里朝她提议。

“如果在你摔倒的时候你还得靠一个盲人来抓紧你，你真的是没药救了，对吧？”Elsa大笑起来。

“那我现在可以去死了吗？”

“噢，这个嘛，”Elsa无视掉Anna内心对于狗血剧的依恋，说，“我猜我只好永远待在你身边，那样的话每次我都能牢牢抓紧你了。”

Anna偷偷朝上面瞥了一眼。她将信将疑地抬头，看见她自己在Elsa墨镜片上的倒影，还有还有Elsa嘴角的一抹微笑，给她的微笑。

“真的咩？”Anna怯生生地问道，不太敢相信自己刚才听到的是真的。

“嗯。”Elsa承认说。她轻轻放开Anna的胳膊，从树上起来，她抽搐着嘴角说：“那么，既然明天早上就会有个可爱的淤青在我身上安营驻扎，我猜这可以称得上是个完美的夜晚了。要是我知道堆雪人还是项极限运动，我一辈子都不会去碰它的。”

Anna笑起来，意识到Elsa不仅仅是原谅了刚才她干的一系列惊为天人的事情让她的心情飞上了天。Elsa是在说，那之前的一切，包括发生在卧室的那个小插曲，都只是个插曲，而且她永远都会在Anna需要的地方。她把手指扣进Elsa的手指里，笑着荡起她俩的手臂。

“如果说堆雪人对于完美小姐来说太基情了，我想我们能随时回我那儿喝上杯咖啡。”Anna调笑道。

Elsa冲她做了个鬼脸。

“你知道我不是真的喜欢咖啡。咖啡太太苦了。我喝这坨东西只有两个原因，而味道绝不是其中之一。我们就不能喝点儿热巧克力吗？”

“如果你执意要求的话，也行。”Anna依旧沉浸在喜悦之中。她蹦跶着领Elsa出了公园。她好奇地看向她的朋友。“那既然你不喜欢，你干吗喝它？”

Elsa甩着拐杖耸了耸肩，尽管她相信Anna不会放任她摔进路上的坑，或者直接在马路中间迷了路，但一想到上礼拜就因为从面包店里传来的巧克力泡芙的香味，而让Anna分了神，任由自己撞进一个消防栓里，她的膝盖就好像中了一箭般隐隐作痛。

“我需要它给我提供能量。”Elsa解释说，“我经常得熬夜做作业或者看书。如果我不喝咖啡的话，估计我的效率只有现在的一半。”

“听上去某人好像咖啡因成瘾啊！”Anna绕着一个结了冰的水塘又唱又跳，“那还有个原因是啥？”

听到这问题Elsa狡黠一笑。她把Anna握得更紧了些，享受着掌心的暖流。

“不然我哪里来的理由每天来星巴克见你呢？”

Anna一下满脸通红。好像是为了回应这个答案，Anna把自己紧紧贴在Elsa旁边，两人肩并肩地走向Anna的公寓，只为了手牵着手享用一杯凌晨四点的咖啡。

待到旭日初升，新一天的这座城市里，有两个女孩正躺在沙发上酣然入睡。Elsa倚在沙发垫上，任凭Anna趴在她身上流着口水。一只马克杯滚落在地毯上。


	3. One Winter's Day

“你知道吗，在德克萨斯有一个城市和你的名字一样。”

“老实说，Anna，我觉得这个城市的名字是先被命名的。”

“你也是异度传说中一艘宇宙飞船。”

“我不知道那是什么。”

“Ooh，你更是一颗小行星！”

“这是在批评我的体重吗？”

“还不止呢，你的名字还是「欧盟口吃协会」的缩写呢。”[注1]

“坦白地讲，我认为更像是你的理解而并非是我的。”

“Fine，如果你可以换成「欧洲法律学生协会」也不错，我很乐意看见你穿着西装在法院上大喊「我反对！」”[注2]

“Anna。”Elsa叹了口气，轻轻把笔放在桌子上，这似乎已经是今天下午第五次了。“我知道，当你的父母都出国了，是我邀请你留在我家。”

“一件让我仍然难以置信的事，因为我知道，就像你知道，你不喜欢别人打鼾一样。”Anna回答，甚至没有把目光从她面前电脑屏幕上移开，她向下滑动着搜索结果的页面。

“你知道我的意思。”Elsa咕哝着。她沮丧地用手指揉了揉太阳穴，指甲抵着她的塑料太阳镜的末端。“问题是，我喜欢你在这里，你已经发现维基百科无所不能的用处，这也让我很自豪，但是我真的需要工作。如果你觉得有必要告诉我所有名为「Elsa」的已知事物，我没法集中精力。

“Pssh，拜托。”Anna有些不以为然地挥舞着手，“我曾经见过你专心致志工作的样子。即使Wookie用精灵球杀死一个Na'vi[注3]，也不会影响你的注意力。”

“等等，那是什么？”

“Ugh，我无法相信你居然连这个引用都不知道。你多大了？五十岁了吗？在过去的二十年里你究竟在做些什么，Elsa？”

“这就好像在争论我的嗅觉是否比我的听觉好一样。”Elsa面无表情地回应着。她靠在椅子上以便好好地舒展脊柱，而这让她发出愉悦的呻吟声，“老实说，Anna，如果我早知道你是一个怪胎，我会重新考虑租用「傲慢与偏见」电影来看。”

“我是一个书呆子，而不是一个怪胎。”Anna撅着嘴(辩驳道)。

“这有区别吗？”Elsa嘲笑道，把头发梳成一个马尾辫，“这就像说你是一个圆柱，而不是一个柱子一样吗？”

“等等，什么？”

“你不必在意。”Elsa叹了口气，“这是关于(一些)建筑学的参照。只有有学问的人才会明白的。”

“Oh，我又不是不知道。”Anna得意地笑着。她点击了一个链接，持续地按着暂停键产生了戏剧性效果。“我只是不觉得这很有意思。”

“你这小鬼！”Elsa抱怨道，把一张设计图揉成一团朝Anna的后脑勺扔过去，它最终落在距离Anna桌子大约五英尺的地方。“我邀请你去我家，盛情地款待你。而你却批评我的幽默感，你在哪里长大的，马厩里吗？”

“Elsa，我不是(有意)批评你的幽默感！”Anna得意地笑着，同时打开另一个网页。“我是说它不存在。”

“你很幸运，我爱着你，否则我现在就会用手杖好好地收拾你一顿。”Elsa不紧不慢地说道。

“那样真成一个悲剧了，不是吗？我仿佛可以看到明天报纸的头条：“一名漂亮的女大学生惨死在同她一样美丽、最好的朋友的手中。”

“其实，我想的更多的是关于你的悼念词。我亲爱的Anna，她原本有一个漫长，快乐，不可思议般且笨拙的人生。她死于窒息追究其原因是她得罪了一位残疾人。”

“抱歉，但我的人生并不是笨拙得不可思议！”

“你想怎么说都可以，但我仍然认为你是个瘟神。我绝对不相信，一个正常的人会去一趟杂货店买牛奶会成为国内事件，三辆消防车，两辆救护车以及警方花费了将近三个小时的时间来解决。”

“我有异议，是那个混蛋自找的。”Anna喃喃自语道，滑动鼠标的力道比平时大了一些，“谁TMD会和一个盲人女孩抛媚眼？这(听起来)太让人毛骨悚然了！”

“所以你就在购物车里拿了一个洋葱朝他砸了过去只是因为他看了我一眼？Aw，Anna，我不知道你这么在乎。”

“我才没有(这么在乎)！”Anna满脸通红，“我的意思是，Well，我是有一点，但坚决不是你说的这样！我只是在履行我的公民义务！不，一个作为你朋友的义务！所以我这么做了！我喜欢这样！你是我最好的朋友！这就是我要做的，因为我在为我最好的朋友尽我作为一名市民的职责！我的意思是，一个好市民(应该)尽朋友的职责！实际上，我现在还是闭嘴吧。”

“Oh，Anna。”Elsa叹了口气，起身离开她的绘图桌。她小心翼翼地走到那里，在脑海中由于新加了一张床而重绘她房间的布局。当Elsa成功地穿过她的房间，撞到了Anna的椅子背，Elsa一个猛扑从后面抱着她的朋友，她的手臂环绕在红发女孩的肩膀上。当Anna感到柔软的东西（实际上两个柔软的东西）挤压在她的肩胛骨中。脸颊顿时烧得通红。“你真的太可爱了，你知道吗？”

“hmmph！”Anna轻哼一声，试图用愤怒来掩饰自己的尴尬，“当我们第一次见面的时候，你说我很古怪，(所以)吓坏了你。”

“Anna，你那时确实吓坏了我。我对你一无所知，而你几乎可以写出我的自传了。”

Anna在心里畏缩了，她是如此迷恋Elsa，曾经对她一见钟情，回想起来，她快要成为一个追踪狂，或者至少是一个谄媚者。但她不想意识到这一点，（特别是因为她不是完全地迷恋Elsa），而Anna赶忙换了个话题，让这个大二学生不至于无话可说。

“我写不出关于你的整个传记！有些事我还不知道！比如你走路的时候总是先迈左脚，或是你真的不怎么喜欢喝咖啡，你喜欢特浓牛奶巧克力，我也不知道你多么喜欢几何学，还有你只有在纸上非常用力的用那些粗的铅笔涂鸦否则你就感觉不到凹痕。Oh，我还不知道你裸睡！”

这些话已经达到了预期的效果。Elsa向后退了一步，谢天谢地，值得庆幸的是肌肤的温暖地挤压在Anna背后的触感缓解了(尽管在分开的时候她的心不免发着牢骚。)Anna由于屏幕的反光看到Elsa又在咬着嘴唇时，她知道Elsa一紧张就会做出这个小动作。

“我告诉你，Anna，那只是因为方便而已！对我来说，穿衣服需要花费很长的时间，我一般很晚回家，所以每次我洗完澡之后我几乎可以站着就睡着了！并不是...并不是因为我刻意要这样做或是什么的！”

“如果你这么说...”Anna故意带着嘲弄的语气回应道，“但说实话，我认为，我们两个之间，你更像是变态狂。你也有可能成为一个偷窥狂。”

此时是Anna最喜欢的时刻，当平静、优雅，镇定的Elsa不复存在。她(Elsa)的脑子正烧作一团而她还在试图讲话。这些都是一些特殊的，私人的时刻，只有Anna和Elsa的家人才知道，而这时候提醒着Anna，在过去的几个月里她们两个人走得多么近。比起两个人在那个炎热夏日里的第一次见面的时候，她们的关系已经迈出了很远。

“我！你怎么会这么认为......我从来没有想过这种事！这不是我被拒绝！这种事从来都没有在我脑海里出现！此外，从生理的角度来讲，我也不可能成为一个偷窥狂！偷窥狂可是有明确定义的，而我只是在一本书中知道的，好吗？无论如何，按照定义上说的那是看得见的人才能...那样做的，以防你没注意到，Anna，我看不见！”

“看，正是因为这样才使它这么色情！”Anna欢呼雀跃道，把椅子朝向慌张的Elsa。Anna向上倾着身子，这样她才能够在Elsa耳边呢喃，她的呼吸仿佛瘙痒一般落在Elsa耳后的某处，而她很确定那里会使得Elsa颤抖。“由于你不能看到发生了什么，所以你不得不任凭自己的想象。你可以听到所有肮脏的声音，所有碎小的声音，你也可以闻到空气中散发的荷尔蒙，你不得不去感知空气中的蛊惑，那浸透你的肌肤，会让你出汗或是让你困扰——”

“女孩们？”是Elsa的父亲——Henry，他在门口查看这两个女孩的情况。听到他的声音，Elsa跳了起来，从Anna的身边仓皇逃出，她的脸通红。

“爸爸！”

“Hey，Elsa的爸爸。”Anna很惬意地回应着，放松靠在椅子上，享受着Elsa明显烦躁，并试图对由于好奇看向屋内的父亲，迅速遮起她双颊绯红的样子。

Henry龇着嘴笑着。

“你好，Anna。我希望你在这里过得愉快。”

“这是当然！”Anna愉悦地说道，“这里十分棒！你和Lilly阿姨是我见过的最好的主人，而且有Elsa在，我在这里也不会很无聊。我说得对吗，Els？”

当看到Elsa试图迅速恢复镇定时，Anna完全抑制不住咯咯地笑出声。

“Yeah，当然。一切都很好，爸爸。”

Henry想要走进女孩们的房间之前给了她女儿一个奇怪的表情。

“Well，我们马上吃晚餐了，所以我只是想看看你们两个是否准备好了，你们在做些什么呢？”

“我们只是在完成家庭作业，爸爸。”Elsa回应着她的父亲。

“我将成为一名负有责任感的青少年，并会进行研究调查！”Anna扬起双手声明道。

“Oh？什么样的研究？”

“这没有什么(特别的)。”Elsa不禁弃之以鼻，“Anna只是调查了与我同名的各种类型的人，事物以及地点。”

当Elsa把这句话说出口后，她才发现自己陷入了一种沉默的尴尬之中，很明显，Elsa说错了，而除了她，那两个人都在思考如何把事实告诉她。

“Uh，Elsa？”Henry用手指轻敲着屏幕说道，“这是关于巴拿马悬索桥的维基百科。”

Anna不好意思地挠着她的后脑勺。

“我找到了一点线索。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“然后我发现了五美金。”Anna坐在厨房的台面上，看着Elsa的妈妈把香料拌进肉酱里。尽管Anna坚持给予帮助，并且她提醒每个人她是个咖啡师。还是没有一个人允许她帮忙做晚饭或是摆放盘子。Anna想要对Elsa发发牢骚，并且尽量不去想关于那一套中国瓷器的花销。

“真是难以置信。”Lilly一边调整着炉子的火力，一边对Anna说道，“你知道，大多数女孩不会像你一样，花费一整个下午的时间来找小提琴的重心。

“我甚至不会演奏小提琴！”Anna抱怨道，“我一直都对运动、动作以及美术感兴趣！音乐从来都是我的弱项。”

“那到底你为什么还要参加管弦乐队排练呢？”Lilly蘸了一匙酱料，品尝一下味道，然后她摇了摇头，伸手去拿盐瓶。

Anna拖着脚来回晃动着。

“这原本是我一次妥协。Elsa想去看贝多芬的音乐会，而我想看一部电影，所以我们决定去看因为歌剧而拼命练习的Aurora。”

“原本是妥协？”Lilly问道。

Anna做了个鬼脸。

“当我们到了那里，大部分的表演人员都已经离开了。只剩下歌唱演员练习一些片段内容，所以应该是“所以说「原本是」我和Elsa增进感情的时间却被Aurora用来询问Elsa关于如何约Phillip出去一个小时的建议，而我那时已经相当无聊。”

“居然有人去向Elsa询问约会的建议？”Lilly笑了，“那Aurora究竟在想些什么呢？”

“她可能没想那么多吧。”Anna含糊不清地回答着。

Lilly在红发女孩面前挥舞着她的木匙，而红发女孩一直在摆弄着饼干盒。

“别担心，Anna。Aurora在大多数童年时期都在失眠，她喜欢讨论男孩子的事情并不代表她无知。”

“我想要相信这一点，但还是有些难以置信。她们都一样，Snow、Aurora以及Ella，一直在寻找自己的白马王子。”

“据我所知曾经有一个女孩也是这么想的。”Lilly表明道，检查着锅里的意大利面，以免它被炒糊了。

Anna满脸通红地说，“Well，我已经长大了，好吗？我只是希望自己以后意识到并不是所有的男孩都像他们看起来的那样，此外，为什么去找Elsa询问关于男孩们的事情？这就像问她是否喜欢你的裙子的颜色一样！”

“并不是每个人都知道Elsa是个同性恋，亲爱的。”Lilly用着稍显责怪的语气回答着她，把锅从炉子上端到水池附近。一边小心翼翼倒掉热腾腾的水，一边尽量不倒出锅里的意大利面。Lilly好奇地看着Anna，“而你呢，Anna？”

Anna吓了一大跳，赶忙扔了饼干盒，手里还做贼似的捏着一块奥利奥。她赶忙一甩，将饼干丢到背后去。

“我吗？”

Lilly笑了笑，扬起眉毛。

“你还在期待你的白马王子吗？或是你已经找到了命中注定的人了？别告诉我，像你这样可爱的女孩没有被邀请出去约会过。你可是在读大学！而这段时期正是每一个父母心惊胆战的困扰时期，为了找到那些安全套他们只能翻孩子们的垃圾桶。”

Anna不禁叹了一口气。

“谢谢你这么想象，Lilly阿姨，这就好像你和Elsa比赛看谁是第一个把我弄得尴尬至死。”

Lilly发出清脆的笑声。

“严肃地讲，Anna，难道你没有对任何人有好感吗？我敢这样说，你肯定有喜欢的人。”

她白皙的肌肤以及厚厚的黑色太阳镜在Anna的脑海里一闪而过。她马上脸红了，在犹豫中把她拿来的奥利奥饼干塞入嘴中以便让自己有时间思考。

“可能有这样的一个人...”Anna一边咀嚼着奶油与曲奇混合的饼干，一边含糊不清地回答着。

“Oh？”Lilly开始把意大利面分成四份，同时发问着Anna。

Anna大口地吞咽着，试图吃着糖果来掩饰她的紧张。

“说起来还真有些尴尬，说实话，因为我一直以为我是直人......”

“Oh，所以你爱上一个女生，我说得对吗？”Lilly一边笑着，一边把酱汁浇在意大利面上。

“Uh，是...也不是，我对她一见钟情，当我真的对她一无所知，应该说那是一种浅浅的迷恋，你明白我的意思吗？当我开始了解她时，那感觉并不像一见钟情，而是我真正开始欣赏她整个人了...您能理解我的意思吗？”

“我想我可以理解，但我喜欢看你局促不安的样子，你为什么不说得详细一点呢？”

Anna叹了口气，把脸埋进她的手臂里。

“就像是，我越是了解她，那种「老天！她实在太迷人了，请让我爱上你吧！」的感觉就越来越少，而更像是「你知道，我们是真正的好朋友。我可以看到自己与你共度余生。」那种感觉。您能明白吗？”

“当然。”Lilly在碗里撒着帕尔马起司。“这正是Henry和我结婚的原因。我们做了很长时间的朋友，我们彼此都在高中和大学期间交到了很多不同的人。但后来，我们最终在同一家公司上班，而后我们意识到，当然，短暂的恋爱关系、一些风流韵事还是很有趣的，但那些曾经我们以为爱上的人不过是过往云烟。一直以来唯一陪伴我们度过那些年的人就是彼此。因此，我们才决定结婚。和最好的朋友结婚。我们的感情基础要比一见钟情多得多。”

“Yeah...说得有道理。”Anna瞬间觉得自己茅塞顿开，她跳下台面，给Elsa妈妈一个大大的拥抱。“谢谢你的建议，Lilly阿姨！”

Lilly笑着回抱着Anna。

“这没什么，亲爱的。现在...”她把Anna稍微推后一些以便自己能拍到红发女孩的肩膀，“你打算什么时候对Elsa表白？”

Lilly真心希望自己能有一个相机，这样就可以把Anna的表情一一记录下来。困惑，而后是震惊，紧接着是害羞，最后是尴尬。这些表情在Anna的脸上一闪而过。这名大二女孩狼狈的后退着，而她试图逃离Lilly时失败了。

“等等，什么？我什么都没有说，你怎么会知道？但是你说得不对，God，因为这太奇怪了，请不要介意，我不想知道你是这样以为的，让你认为我爱...爱...爱...爱着Elsa！我的意思是，我当然喜欢Elsa，但不是那种喜欢，你明白我的意思！闭嘴啊，你这个笨蛋，她是给你所有意见的人！God，我真是一个白痴！等等，我刚刚大声说出来了吗？”

“Anna。”Lilly亲切地说道，把手坚决地放Anna的肩膀上，“请不要侮辱我的智商。你却给了我整个你如何爱上一个人的演讲，然后你与她成了最好的朋友，现在你已经意识到你想与她一起共度余生，因为你想更好地了解彼此。更重要的是，对于我说要与最好的朋友结婚，而你的反应很激动，在过去的几个月里，你已经从一个完全的陌生人，实际上成为了这个家庭中的一员。Elsa告诉我们所有关于你第一次是如何接近她的事，你似乎很了解她。她还提到你们两个是怎么对彼此的了解多起来的，这几乎让你们成为最好的朋友，此外，我肯定你已经注意到，Elsa并没有很多亲密的朋友，她总是害怕遇到新的朋友，因为她不安，会担心很多事情，她的性取向只是最小的因素。她却完全地接受你，那能说明很多问题。”

“真的吗？”Anna困惑地说道，而在Lilly耳中听起来是如此小声，如此迷失，以致于她的心轻轻地碎掉了，但Anna眼神里充满着希望的神情，以一股铺天盖地的浓浓爱意很快弥补了二人心上的间隙。

“亲爱的，Elsa不善于交往。但她接受你，你成为她最好的朋友，她只是在几个月前认识你。此外，当她不再谈论工作或是担心的事，她总是在谈论你。她总是说「Gosh，Elsa是如此的可爱，所有的人看到都会蜂拥而上的。」”

“她谈起过我？”

“Anna，亲爱的，我曾经在整个晚餐期间坐在那里听着Elsa滔滔不绝地说着你的酒窝。相信我，她很感兴趣说着你的事。”

Anna深吸了一口气，她平复着自己的心跳，她不知道她的脸是因为尴尬而通红，还是因为纯粹的快乐。

“Well，well，wow。我都不知道该说什么了。”

“这句「我仍然叫你Lilly阿姨，还是以一种特殊的方式来称呼你，我的岳母大人？」怎么样？”

“Oh，god。”

“别昏倒，我给大家做了足够的意大利面，而且我最恨剩菜。”

“Elsa？！”

“没错。”

“我一直对这事感兴趣，但你说她回应你的感情了？”

“根据字面的意思，我早就说过了，是的。”

“我的意思是，这完全可以理解为我爱上了她，因为，我的意思是，她很完美。”

“远在天边，又缺乏沟通理解，我觉得我不配得到什么母亲节礼物。”

“但她究竟怎么会爱上一个对于咖啡有着热衷的笨蛋呢？”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“我怎么能相信你会爱上一个对于咖啡有着热衷的笨蛋呢？”

“她是个笨蛋，爸爸，但她不是怪胎。显然，这两者还是有区别的。”

Henry与他的女儿坐在休息室中，享受着火焰在壁炉里啪啪作响而释放出的温暖。Elsa又在她的笔记本素描着，Henry不想看到女儿此时涂鸦下的梦。相反，他回忆起与妻子谈话的时候，都同意要让这两个女孩面对彼此的感情，并给予她们如何应对这层关系的帮助。

Henry瞟了一眼Elsa，她握着一支铅笔在纸上来回划动，眉头紧皱，仿佛陷入深思，手中的笔触有力且急促。这是唯一一次Elsa展示她的激情只是为了得到她，好几次Henry是这么认为的，当Elsa想象着那人的样子，而后她没有一刻停下来素描，只要她可以沿着手指感受着线条被深深印在页面，Elsa就会记得脑海里的画面。

这个胡子拉碴的男人琢磨着一些建议赠予给他的女儿，但是几杯红酒下肚，加上这几个月来煞费苦心地抚慰Elsa，保证远走他乡的Anna不会对Elsa的感受作出回应。这一切已让他绞尽脑汁。最后，Henry长叹一声，用双手搓了搓脸。

“好好证实下她就是那孩子的母亲。”

“好的，爸爸。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
[注1]欧盟口吃协会：European League of Stuttering Associations，简写(ELSA)  
[注2]欧洲法律学生协会：European Law Students' Association，简写(ELSA)  
[注3]Na'vi：是Navi战队的简称，是建立于2009年的一只游戏战队。旗下拥有CS，DotA2，WOT，FIFA，SC2分部。摘自百度百科。


	4. Zero Rreparation

当Elsa和Anna正式宣布她俩已经成为一对的时候，朋友们把她俩围了起来，开始问着一堆让人尖叫的问题，以及错过的那些绝望的细节。大家都急于想知道在那次事件之后，让人着迷的求爱故事和浪漫的独白，以及最后月下那个真诚的接吻。所有人都一致认为，一定是Elsa腼腆的邀请Anna去公园，在那她结结巴巴的想要向Anna表达出她的情感。在Anna采取控制局势之前。在那之后，Anna将自己的手指轻放在淡金色发丝的女孩的嘴唇上，在灼热的月光里，只简单的说了一句，我知道你的感觉，随即倾身向前，吻住年长的女孩。

当然，在众多的推断和传闻之中，真相是非常不同的。

那一天和平时的日子比起来，并没有什么不一样。Elsa和Anna在堆了整天的雪人之后，都显得筋疲力尽，两人一起坐在Elsa的家门口。冬季假期在这周内就会结束，两人将会回到学校。Anna也不得不在新的学期来临之时返回自己的家。这真是一个让人沮丧的下午，密密的乌云压过灰暗的天空，等会一定就会下雪了吧，现在只有少许的光线，但丝毫不介意这柔和的月光。Lilly已经把为Elsa和Anna准备的热巧克力和咖啡放在了盘子里，还有一碟微波炉里新鲜出炉的能让人发胖的点心，因为一整天的玩乐都感到疲倦，两人安静的坐在一起，小口的抿着各自的饮料，看着院子里她俩堆好的大量的雪人。

Anna的心思已经全部都被Lilly的建议占满。Elsa的母亲是一位聪明的女性，总能说出明智的话。Anna禁不住找到了一丝自信，因为她已经得了Lilly的全力支持。一股愉悦的暖意正缓缓流淌在这个充满活力的女孩全身，但她也并没有想到这样的感觉是因为喝了那杯咖啡的缘故。她开始快乐的扭动着自己的脚趾。

在一阵深刻的思考之后，Anna转过身看着Elsa，她已经准备好了接下来的谈话。甚至于她的呼吸在她俩之间已经形成了一片薄雾，好的，她的话语已经为了她自己做好了准备。

“Elsa？”

“嗯？”淡金发色的女孩也同样转过身来，这是一个在这位盲人女孩这样年轻的年纪里已经学会的礼貌的标志。Elsa的头因为好奇，微微的倾斜着，问道，“怎么了吗？”

“我只是在想，额，我知道我们还没有认识很长的时间，只有短短的几个月而已，并且我们还有很多需要互相了解的地方，但是我们这段时间已经变得很亲密，我是说，我已经整个假期都留在了这里！这难道不疯狂吗？”

“好吧，我认为——”Elsa刚想说话，Anna却并不想让Elsa这样做，如果她这个时候停下，在这场谈话里她一定会失去主要的位置。所以不得不急忙把准备好的话语慌乱的讲出来。

“完全正确！但事实是这样的。我们在短暂的时间里已经互相认识。但是在这段期间里，我们已经如此亲密，这样的程度已经超过了我整个人生里能接触到的任何人。这听上去有点奇怪，却是真实的！所以，我就在想，如果你想要——”

“我爸爸觉得，我俩应该开始约会。”

“我的意思是，如果你不想的话，这完全都取决于，等等，你说什么？”

“我爸爸认为我俩应该约会。”Elsa又重复了一次，她禁不住咧嘴得意的笑了，就好像在说她很高兴拥有能够让Anna那一直说个不停的嘴突然停下的能力，即使到现在她俩已经相处了好几个月。

Anna眨了眨眼，她的嘴就好像已经在这场谈话里已经太累了而不能继续工作了一样，仅仅能够从红头发覆盖下的大脑里找出一些已经蒸发的话语。在Anna模仿了一只金鱼，度过让人开心的几秒钟之后，这位大学二年级的学生终于让自己的思绪能够清晰的聚在了一起，并用尖细的令人感到尴尬的嗓音询问道，

“所以，你认为怎么样呢？”

Elsa考虑了大概半秒的时间，才回答道。

“正如你说的那样，Anna，我们并没有认识很长的时间。我平时也不会那么亲近别人，我总是和他们保持着距离。我只是不明白我为何没有对你做同样的事情。我的意思是，当我俩第一次见面的时候，我只是认为你真的很疯狂。我清楚的考虑着与你相处一段时间，等着你开始厌倦安静，和这个在成长中受到感情阻碍的我。但是现在，我不能这样做。即使我感到疲倦，你也在性格方面有足够的吸引力让我觉得这些时间可以不知不觉地过去。所以呢，我认为我们应该开始约会，即使只有片刻也好，你会知道的。我的意思是，我在以前还从没有做过这样的事情，但我现在知道该怎么做了，我也认为如果我们能够分享这样的一段关系，我会很享受它的。所以你的想法是什么呢？Anna？”

这个时候的Anna显然已经忘记了要为自己已经消失的言语能力而感到恼火，在她能把自己扔进Elsa的怀里并充满热情的亲吻着淡金色发丝的女孩之前，Anna只能狂喜的用满口的胡言乱语来回答对方。

两人的第一次接吻并不能算是很棒，Elsa在那之后和她们的朋友谈论的时候是这么说的。这时Anna开始变得脸红并且对着后台的壁纸想要做出掩饰。这实在是很笨拙的行为，只有半吊子经验的Anna充满活力地撞上Elsa的嘴唇，当这位盲人女孩想要更多的轻吻时，才突然意识到她的脸正在压倒性的被Anna袭击。并且，因为Anna活跃过度的热情，而Elsa也看不见的这两个原因，她俩并没有正确的测量好距离，结果两人的牙齿撞在了一起并发出噼啪的声响。Anna的鼻子也撞到了Elsa，导致对方的墨镜歪斜着变形，并尖锐的戳到了Anna的眼睛。

其他人能够想到的电影里浪漫的场景已经被取代，高潮部分是当Anna坐在门廊那摩擦着自己发疼的鼻子，并试图尽量用眨眼睛来强忍着把泪水控制在眼睛里的时候，Elsa已经疯狂的冲进房子里大声的求助。

但是没必要太担心，Elsa告诉聚拢在身边的朋友们。她向大家展示了她和Anna放在桌面上已经握在一起的双手。在那次最初的灾难之后，两位已经尝试了很多次（亲嘴儿）让情况变得更好。

在这次戏剧性的宣告之后，Anna尴尬的推开了那位正在得意微笑的淡金发色的女孩，却意外的打翻了Elsa那杯超甜的咖啡，并且洒在了桌布上，更重要的，还有Jasmine的膝盖。Jasmine因为剧痛忍不住发出嘶嘶声，这让尴尬的女孩们急匆匆的去寻找冰块，任何关于这次浪漫的话题也就只能到此结束了。  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
随着这段甜蜜关系的进展，Anna和Elsa的浪漫史也很公平的带来了争吵。当她俩还是朋友的时候，总是因为遇到一些小事便开始争吵，（Anna尝试解释说，所有的错误和批评都应该属于一个标志性的现代文化，它们能让阅读变得得体。但Elsa却激烈的反对这种说法，它并不能够成为文学的一个部分，并且声称所谓的书籍已经不仅仅是混乱。不合适的词汇，只能被一个可怕的为自己的成就而着迷，像孩子一样的女人看完之后便呕吐出来。或者，在那些早期相处的日子里，她俩能够学着适应之前，这一类家庭的事物都是非常能够折磨任何一对恋人的。曾经就有一次令人难忘的的决斗，当Anna和Elsa孩子气的把她俩在喜欢的音乐品味方面的争论转换为一次毫无保留的战争，双方无法避免的都提高了音量。吵架的起因是，下午四点的时候播放了一段贝多芬的脉冲电子乐版本的第五交响乐。

这些无足轻重的冲突，合理的辩论，充满激情的战争，在当时都是非常严肃的时刻。但一整晚的良好的睡眠之后，第二天早晨Elsa打开她的房门，就会被那位热诚的大二学生粗鲁的拥抱着并述说自己有多为昨天的事感到抱歉。或者Anna会在第二天早课前，发现那位淡金发色的女孩正羞涩的站在大厅前，手里还拿着表示停战和好的标志——两杯咖啡。这些时刻就好像在不断的加深和巩固这段关系，并再一次的肯定了彼此共有的信念。不管分歧是什么，两人总会找到方法来适应彼此，使她们的爱情更加强大。

于是，接下来就是她俩的这些斗争。这些暂时的裂缝导致两人决定分开一段时间。其他的原因使她俩爆发了另外一次以双方泪水结束收场的矛盾。这次引起了两人对彼此的不信任，并把所有的疑问和决定都交付给了这段严肃的爱情关系。当看到对方退缩甚至想要撤退时，彼此只感到了无尽的哀伤和痛苦。这些矛盾将会使这段浪漫关系要么成功继续下去，要么就此失败。

像这样的灾难，刚开始的时候只是一些非常细小的事情。Anna仅仅想看到Elsa没有戴着墨镜的脸庞，能够凝视那双无法看见事物的瞳孔，目睹这位金发女孩隐藏得十分严密的脆弱之处。对于这位有着一头姜红色头发的女孩来说，这只是她俩感情增长中的一个确认，一个能让两人变得更亲密的身体姿势。

“这只是一个小小的会感到愉快的信任练习。”Anna这么说道，“你知道，就像我们当初曾经笨拙的想要成为朋友，我让你握着我的手去感觉我的表情一样。这样做了之后，显露出的不仅仅是脆弱，也能让我们看到彼此最强的和最弱的方面。”

“不，Anna。”Elsa尽可能的微笑着说道，轻柔的抚摸着她脸上的雀斑，并希望能够缓慢的减弱着红发女孩的好奇心。

但是随着时间的推移，Anna还是重复的询问Elsa是不是能摘下她的墨镜，哪怕只有一次也好。在她俩的卧室里没有干扰的情况下，Elsa皱着眉头止住了脸上的笑容，并恼怒的完全给予否认。而Anna，拒绝放弃竞争的天性也在此刻觉醒，因为Elsa拒绝给出一个正确的理由而感到十分受挫，所以开始询问得更加频繁，她开始从一个月，两星期，每周，甚至每天都提出要Elsa摘下墨镜的要求。

某天，“到底为什么呢？”Anna抱怨道，想要追查的心一直存在着，她并没有喝完咖啡奶油的表面，因为红发女孩决定从厨房柜台那过来并走到坐在扶手椅里这位淡金色发色的女孩的跟前。“你瞧，如果仅仅是因为你对于你的失明感到难为情，但并没有说你应该这对这件事觉得不自然。因为不管你怎么看待你自己，我都认为你美极了。反正我就这么说了。或许我们可以设法改善你觉得不自然的这件事或者其他什么事。你只需要告诉我到底是什么原因以便我们能够找到解决的方法。这就是恋爱关系怎么运作的啊！互相分享所有的一切，希望和恐惧，无论发生了什么，我们才能帮助彼此啊。”

“你可以停下别说话了吗？Anna。”Elsa感到一阵失望，砰的关上了书回击面前的红发女孩。“我已经告诉过你，我只是不想摘下我的墨镜。现在可以请你不要再想了吗？就没有人教过你窥探是很粗鲁的行为吗？”

“有人曾经告诉过我，如果建立了彼此的信任，这样才能维持一段长久的关系。”Anna反击的说道，并且这一回拒绝自己像其他场合的时候那样放弃。“你到底在害怕什么，你的眼睛究竟发生了什么不好的事？你告诉我你生来就看不见。害怕那些恐怖的烧伤疤痕，这根本不像你！或者有什么是你从一开始就不想展示出来的呢！”

“我的眼睛什么事也没有！”Elsa生气的吼叫着，当她把椅子旋转过来，猛的对准了Anna声线的方向，脖子上的头发好似因为防御正如针扎似的刺痛。“我只是不想摘下我的墨镜，可以吗？要你明白这件事真的有那么困难吗？”

“没错！”Anna大声吼道，“因为你都不说出原因告诉我这到底是为什么！我知道你感到尴尬的每一件事，你也清楚的知道我的事。还能严重到什么地步啊，说真的。无非不就是让你摘下你的墨镜而已！这和我们知道对方的所有那些事情比起来，这件事根本什么都不是！你认为这真的可以和你晚上裸睡，我感到紧张的时候总是在吹牛，这些事情相比吗？这又能糟糕到哪里去呢？”

“这件事没有任何不好的地方！”Elsa实际上已经冲着对面的女孩开始咆哮，“我的眼睛完美着呢！它们只是看不见了好吗？这就是我最大的秘密。我害怕向你展现出我的眼睛只是因为我觉得自己看不见这件事让我感到非常难为情。我们谈完了吗？”

“不，我们没有！因为我可以看出你在撒谎！”Anna挫败的举起了她的双手。“如果你不信任我的话，我们应该要怎样才能巩固这段关系呢？我们之间的分歧让我甚至都无法看着你！因为每一次我注视着你，只能看到我自己愚蠢的反映在那些该死的深色镜片里。”

“那你就别看啊！”Elsa争吵的说着，愤怒和害怕让她顾不上自己的理性和生来就谨慎的本性，“别看着这些镜片，也别看着你自己，也别看着我！”

最后几句话尖锐的碎裂了，弥漫在寂静的空气里。增厚在空气里的是两人完全的对抗。Elsa沉重的呼吸着，感觉到血液开始冲击着她的眼皮。在那该死的眼睛后面，不需要那些人生里珍贵的液体流出来。Elsa的脑子里因为压断了的怒意和绝望感受到了强力的撞击，她对Anna的窥探感到生气，也对自己是如此的懦弱以至于不敢告诉她的女朋友真相而感到生气，为这个世界对她做出的一切生气。

在缄默中，Elsa听到了什么，忍耐着的抽噎，因为哭泣而产生的轻微的打嗝，这时她突然意识到，Anna在哭。

Anna哭了。但是她是如此的勇敢，愤怒，这份自以为是的愚蠢的傲慢让Elsa知道她的话语深深的伤害了这个女孩。但是，即使是勇敢的Anna，坚强的Anna，也不能够掩藏住自己声音里的哀伤。擦掉眼泪是很容易的事，但是停止陪伴着眼泪的啜泣，却是太困难了。

“就这样吧。”听到Anna这样说，Elsa简直心都要碎了。红发女孩的声线充满了感情，却一直在困难的尝试展现出自己的坚强。Elsa听到了一阵鼻塞，随即意识到Anna正生气的擦拭着脸，试着除掉那些反正淡金发色的女孩也看不到的眼泪。因为，Anna讨厌自己变得软弱。

“那好，你已经充分表达了你的观点，我不会再探查这件事。我也不会再问你。我也不会再看着你。实际上，如果你想的话，我也不会再说话。我就，我就坐在你旁边，我甚至都不会再触碰你，跟你说话，要求你把墨镜摘下来。就如我不在这里，你可以假装只有你一个人而已。这就是你想要的，不是吗？想要自己呆着，对吧，就是这样。我会让你装作这里只有你罢了。实际上，我们为什么不彻底的执行这个方法呢？让你真的一个人在这里。没有烦人的Anna，总是问你摘下墨镜。没有使你恼火的Anna，总是要求你证明自己。没有愚蠢的Anna，假装懂得什么是感情。没有，所有的Anna都没有。也许这能使你感觉到一次的愉快。因为不久前，不管我在哪里我们能做的事情只有争吵。”

“Anna...”Elsa开始讨厌红发女孩这样和自己说话，这让Elsa感到如此的绝望和艰难。讨厌自己让这个唯一合适被自己诚实的称作“朋友”的人想要离开这里。

“不，你别说了，这样已经很好。”Elsa能够听到Anna在厨房里跺脚，能听到Anna背上自己的包时的嗖嗖声。“我会送我出去，可以吗？没必要让Anna再麻烦你。我只是...”说道这里，Anna哽咽住，而Elsa能够听到红发的女孩在喉咙间形成的大量的断断续续的窒息。Anna清了清喉咙，并大声的咳嗽，“我把行李抓起来，我就走。”

如果Elsa再温柔一些，她就会在那女孩快离开时叫住她。大声的呼唤着女孩的名字，或许说些温和的话感动那红发女孩，使她停下并犹豫着自己到底该不该离开，甚至回来。

如果Elsa再坚强一些，就会从椅子那站起来走过去，在Anna打开门的时候叫住她，大声叫出她的名字。当那红发女孩转过身时，Elsa就能为自己说过的话道歉，承诺她不是有意做出这一切，紧紧的拥抱住Anna并给予亲吻，直到两人的嘴唇都变得麻木，红肿才肯放开。

如果Elsa再勇敢一些，她应该站起来跑向Anna，可恶的失明。在Anna走到门廊的时候阻止她离开。抓住那女孩的手臂，迫使她转过身，用尽所有的爱吻下去。可是Elsa的表达是如此的糟糕，并不能显示出Anna对她来说有多么重要，而自己有多么的爱她。然后，用那紧张的颤抖的手指，摘下宽大的，遮住自己脸庞和双眼的墨镜。在那年轻女孩的面前，显露出真正的自己。向她显示出自己隐藏在最深处，属于Elsa最黑暗的秘密。

如果Elsa能够再，如果她能够再，再多一点.......但是Elsa从来没有做过这样的事，也总是很残酷的对待身边的人。这年长的女孩一直那么优柔寡断，一直那么懦弱。

Anna离开了，Elsa只是坐在椅子里，任凭她独自离去。


	5. Explanations

某人不打招呼就出现在你家门口，这可不是一个好的迹象。何况这个人已经哭泣了很长一段时间，更加糟。女孩一直哭，在你家的长沙发里濒临崩溃，直到你开门的刹那，仍然还在哭泣。

经历了用咖啡，巧克力，饼干，还有无止境的哄骗方式之后，就已经花了半个小时，Anna最终开始从那目前已经被泪水侵湿的枕头偷看并颤抖着开始做出解释。在Kristoff有能力把女孩的抽泣，吸鼻涕的声音，还有偶然间爆发的哀嚎，翻译成和英语相近的语言的时候，大概又花了五分多钟。当Kristoff一开始尝试破译出以下的词语“Elsa，吵架，爱能够做什么，墨镜”，就意识到他的咖啡，安慰，沙发，不足以能够帮助到这个错乱的红发女孩。

在他的三人公寓里与其他四位女性结束会面之后，金发男孩才意识到，或许打电话叫来对Anna有非常强的保护欲望或是暂时有些不喜欢Elsa的朋友，这并不是一个好主意。

“没关系的，甜心。”Mulan安慰道。当后面的人正紧紧的抓住了那90分钟以前失去了自身吸收能力的枕头，并轻柔的抚摸着正在啜泣的女孩那红褐色的头发。

“这确实就像我说的那样。”Merida发怒了，她的暴躁的脾气不仅反映在她的话语里，而且还包括她的头发。(可以理解为怒发冲冠。)在她的话被认为没有帮助之后，这个苏格兰女孩已经被驱逐到了沙发那，Anna的对面。但是，她看上去依然坚决的继续为“让Anna停止哭泣的俱乐部”做贡献。“如果这小姑娘没有被证明是你认为想的那样，那我告诉你，你应该抛下她，就算她真的很辣。你不需要一位男性，也不需要一位女性，你只需要你自己和你的朋友，家人。”

Anna捂住了脸试图缓和更深层次的打击，沮丧的喵喵叫来表达着自己的不同意。Pocahontas有些生气的看着这个年轻女孩，只好请Ariel陪着Merida到厨房再拿些咖啡过来。转回沙发，她坐在了这个沮丧的晚辈旁边，把Anna扭转了过来。

“别理Merida，Anna。她只是从来没有经历过你这样的事情。她并不能明白恋爱关系或者心碎这些事。但是我以前有过这样的经验，好吗？所以我能明白。有时候，你觉得是命中注定的那个人，她并不一定就是，你知道吗？但是如果你让自己从这件事上继续前进，你总能遇见一位，一位能让你觉得更特别的人！”

“我谁也不想要。”Anna喃喃的说道，发丝紧紧粘在被泪水打湿的脸上，“我只想要Elsa。”

Mulan只能在旁边无奈的叹息。这位曲棍球队长用了一切的办法在训练之后急忙跑到了Kristoff的住处，大滴的汗水从她的额头流下。尽管她尝试把头发绑紧，松散的发丝仍然撞击着她冰凉的皮肤，使她的的脸颊看起来有些凌乱。

“你看，Anna，我知道这段时间对于你来说很艰难。但是我想或许你应该客观的看待这个问题。Elsa真的很好，确实是这样，但她也还不太可能很好的专断这段特有的关系。但我想说的是，在你做任何不顾后果的决定之前，要记得你并不了解全部的细节。只因为你们之间有了一次争吵，但那并不意味着你和Elsa合不来。如果Shang和我让一次争吵就阻断了我们的关系，甚至分手，我们绝不会才互相了解一个多星期。所以你应该做的事就是停止哭泣，抬起你的下巴，去和Elsa谈谈。再一次和她好好谈谈，这次不要让你的感情左右自己。有时，这会变得很艰难。但更多时候你应该变得很温和。在这两者之间找到平衡点，你会发现是什么事这么困扰着Elsa。”

“我已经和她谈过了。”Anna叹了口气，“但是她因为这件事把我赶了出来。”

“Anna，是你选择离开那里。严格说来，这是你的错。”Kristoff手里拿着一根胡萝卜，在旁边指出了这一点。他能想到的任何一个的主意来参与这场讨论都被拒绝了，当两个年长的女孩向他射出了狠毒的目光时，他只好闭嘴，选择乖乖地咬了一口手里的蔬菜。

“我们尝试着要跟你说的是...”Pocahontas轻柔的摩挲着Anna的肩膀说道，“你不应该为这件事感到自责。不管你选择怎么样处理，你现在都不应该再这样哭泣，尤其当你不知道Elsa真正的感受的时候。无论她是否告诉你真相，这都取决于你想要如何来解决它。但是既然已经发生了，直到你和她谈话之前，你都不该哭泣。你也不该感到如此颓废，因为它根本不是你的错。”

Anna的回答随即淹没在一阵粗鲁的敲门声里，一位深色皮肤，带着闪耀的绿色瞳孔的女孩出现在公寓里。Sven因为吃惊发出一阵狗叫声，并连忙逃走，躲在了Kristoff的椅子下面。

“她在哪里？”娇小的女孩询问道，双眼散发出锐利的光芒，“Anna在哪里？”

“Hi，Rapunzel。”Kristoff尝试着友好，因为他发现现在绝对不是一个好时机去抱怨大门如果被损坏自己不得不付钱的事实。“你的表妹在沙发那里虐待着自己，她感觉很不好。”

“她现在是这样的吗？”Rapunzel的语气显示出自己已经准备好要去猛击守门员，队伍才能得分的感觉。她重重的踩在地板上，朝Anna走了过去，那女孩正躺在沙发里，一脸消极。无视了睁大眼睛注视着自己的Pocahontas和Mulan。拍打了两下Anna的屁股，Rapunzel睁大眼睛，瞪着自己那个躲避在枕头后面的表妹。“你认为你到底在做什么呢？因为我从Kristoff那里收到了信息，说你正因为和Elsa吵架在痛哭流涕，我不知道我到底应该用我的平底煎锅先收拾一下Elsa，还是你。”

“你走开！”Anna不高兴的朝她表姐大声咆哮。“没人邀请你来。”

“这不是你被养大时该有的礼貌。”Rapunzel一边说着一边伸出手往下扯开了Anna紧握着的枕头，“给我振作点，女孩！为什么你看上去像个半途而废的人，只知道坐在那然后不停自责呢？难道这就是那个我们都熟知并且令人讨喜的Anna吗？”

“Elsa并不爱她。”红发女孩痛苦地说道，因为突然的光线让她不停眨眼睛，她只能摸索着唯一的防御在抵抗这位浅褐色女孩的愤怒。“Elsa也不信任她。”

“那Elsa就是个白痴！如果你想让你自己离开，就像Bella Swan一样临阵逃脱，那你更加白痴！”Rapunzel怒气冲冲得说道，“当我认为Eugene欺骗了我，我做了什么来着？”[注1]

“你把自己锁在了房间里，表现得就好像是一个朋克乐手(EMO)。”Anna嘟囔着说，“还我的枕头！哦不，不是那样子地还！”[注2]

“在那之后，我又做了什么呢？”Rapunzel进一步问，并举起枕头防御Anna再一次的攻击。

“后来你发现是你的继母留下了证据，她让Eugene变得很糟糕。因为她不想让你离开家去住校，而且你和他在同一所大学上学。”Anna没好气的叙述这些事，“我现在能拿回我的枕头了吗？”

“不行！”Rapunzel边说边抖动着她垂肩的头发。那枕头噗的一声，便落在了Kristoff的地毯上。“除非你不再表现得像个小孩子。”

“你才表现得像个小孩！”Anna气恼的叫出声，滚动身体让自己背对着她愤怒的表姐。“我情绪这么沮丧你还来狠狠的抽打我！我的伤口不应该被这么对待。”

“拜托，看在上帝的份上！”Rapunzel忍不住翻了个白眼，“Anna，我担任了一个留校班级的工作，他们都是些地痞，酒鬼，有盗窃癖的人。我把他们调教成了钢琴家，烘焙师，小丑演员，和国内的室内装潢师。我甚至还让其中一个变成了我的男朋友，从那时到现在，这些我觉得真的很好。”

“那时你高中时期的最精彩的部分。”Anna依然闹着脾气。“我已经早就知道了这个故事，punzel。”

“那让我来问你一些事吧，我现在告诉你这个故事，重点在哪里？”

“你一直在提醒我，你有一段稳定的恋爱而我没有。这些都不能帮助我在这件事上感觉到少一些的沮丧。我现在不哭的唯一的原因就是，因为你击打着我的泪腺让我忘记那个枕头。顺便，我还是想把枕头拿回来。”

“不行，蠢货！”Rapunzel反击的说，看上去就好像她现在正想要抓住那个枕头给Anna的泪腺来个迎头痛击。“这个故事的意义在于，我为什么决定帮助改良那些家伙。在学校里，他们都被打上坏孩子的标签，甚至辅导员关于他们都这么说，我们所能做的希望在早期这些人数量能够减少。他们做些什么留下永久记录之前，能在拘留室里快速学完他们的课程。她实际上也写在了档案里。所以为什么我还是决定帮助这些人呢？为何我要花时间去让他们跳舞，唱歌，绘画。而不让他们做些成群结伙的事情，或者说些诅咒的话？”

“因为你受到了所有人的喜爱，还能让一匹野马也爱上你。”Anna低下头蜷缩成了胎儿一样的姿势，“如果你对着一头驯鹿，也能做着那样的事，这才让我印象深刻呢！实际上，我现在就想要驯鹿。驯鹿比人好多了。尤其是那些烦人的表姐，不肯让这位低落受伤的女孩去克服她的女朋友正讨厌自己的事实。”

“谁喜欢那只见鬼的驯鹿？”Kristoff清楚的知道大声把话说出来并不太妙，更何况Rapunzel已经开启了全力出击模式。

“你看到没，就在这里，这就是我们的问题。你很确信Elsa讨厌你，所以才让你感到无比的沮丧。这就是你开始放声哭泣，这就是你表现得如此幼稚的原因。就好像个小女孩刚打翻了自己的巧克力冰淇淋，其他人不管说什么她也听不进去。因为。你忽略了显而易见的问题，因为你的理智被情感所蒙蔽了。”

“我才不要听你那些滔滔不绝关于Yoda的话！”Anna还是在尝试着退到沙发里去。[注3]

“我帮助那些被留校的家伙，是因为当我看着他们，我能看发现一些特别的东西。这使他们感觉到不安全。他们害怕做出坏的决定让事情变得更加糟糕，甚至于被拘留。但是，如果他们被接受，那么整件事就开始变得好转，这些小伙子们就会意识到自己充满了潜力。这些都是一个梦想，Anna。小伙子们拥有很多梦想，他们不想被承认或者接受。这就是为什么他们总变得充满仇恨和容易生气。因为他们害怕。害怕自己的梦想，也害怕如果他们不能够明白自己的梦想，将会发生什么。我没有把小伙子们的人生变成一场愚蠢的音乐剧。而是让他们意识到，除非已经努力过，要不然永远不会知道到底能不能成功实现自己的梦想。这回你知道原因了吧。Elsa实际上也是一样的。她同样有一个梦，但她同样也害怕没有让梦想变为现实，这将会发生什么事呢？这导致了女孩连尝试都不想尝试了。”

“噢？那Elsa的梦想是什么呢？”Anna还是闷闷不乐地询问自己的表姐。

Rapunzel无奈的拍拍自己的前额。

“天啊，我都不知道你是怎么上的大学，Anna。我真的不知道。在你居然还和她度过了那么长的时间之后，你怎么还没有意识到这个问题？！”

Anna陷入了沉默。Pocahontas和Mulan也一样。连Kristoff也不知道要说什么。所有人都盯着Rapunzel，尝试找出她话里关键点。看到大家的表情，这深褐色皮肤的女孩绝望的把脸埋在了自己的手掌里。

“我身边都是一群蠢货。这比Eugene尝试让我相信他的名字其实叫做Flynn还糟糕。”

Rapunzel感到自己真的很挫败，只好把这红发女孩转过来让她直视着自己的眼睛，一双蓝绿色的水鸭眼睛碰到了一对祖母绿宝石的眼睛。

“那就是你啊，小笨蛋，Anna，你就是Elsa的梦想。”

Anna看上去好像又被枕头击打了一样。

“什么？”

“实际上，傻瓜，Elsa并不讨厌你。她只是太害怕了，害怕那些自己一直在隐藏的东西。她认为这可能会吓到你。”

“她怎么会这么想？我从来都不会那样的，我一定会坚定的支持她。不管到底是什么事！哪怕当她告诉我那些最尴尬的秘密，我也从没想过要嘲笑她或是其他什么的。我只想要弄明白她的那些事到底有多糟糕。但我绝对不会放弃她。她到底为什么？”

Kristoff这时发现，现在正是他加入谈话的好时机。

“就如Rapunzel说的，因为Elsa很害怕啊。人们在做出重大的决定前，总会变得恐惧，有压力，或者无缘无故的发怒。Anna，你该尝试着从Elsa的观点来看待这件事。”Kristoff看到红发女孩明显大量着自己，他不由退缩了一下。“好吧，用词不当什么的，你知道我的意思。不管Elsa向你隐瞒什么，Anna，她这样做都是因为，她觉得一旦你知道，她就会失去你。这世界上，Elsa最想要的就是你啊！”

Anna的脸上终于出现了一丝恍然大悟的表情。

“她觉得她会推开我。”

Kristoff默默的点头。“就是那样。”

Anna刚出现的理解之光又迅速的被失望的阴影所笼罩，“那我现在该做什么呢？我已经尝试和她交谈过这些。但她却不让我靠近。Elsa把一切都遮掩在墨镜的后面并冲我吼叫说希望自己能够一个人呆着。”

“让我先跟你说说哪些不能做。”Rapunzel走过来让Mulan在沙发扶手那腾出些位置，她坐下后接着说道，“你不能让她一个人。你得坚持住。不要变得生气或是情绪激动。别说任何让Elsa想变得一只乌龟那样掩藏起来的话。但是，一定得向她表明你的态度，除非你确实知道Elsa到底在害怕什么，否则绝对不会停下。因为对于一个有负担的人来说，对方跟自己一起分享并承担这事，就会变得容易些。”

听到这，Anna的表情彻底转化成坚定，那些怀疑的阴影已经一扫而空。“我想我已经知道该怎么做了。”

红发女孩一下跳了起来，匆忙的从她的脸上梳理着头发，尝试着想让自己看上去更加漂亮。

“感谢你们为做的所有的事情。我真的很需要这样。”Anna花了点时间和Rapunzel紧紧的拥抱。“非常感谢，我终于明白了这一切。”接着又伸开双臂搂住了Kristoff，拼命的挤压着这个男孩。“我很抱歉，我在你这做出这些事。我保证我不是故意的。好吧，确实有那么一点点。但我可没打算变得这么情绪多变。”

“嘿，这没什么。”Kristoff笨拙的拍拍Anna的后背，“这就是朋友之间能做的，对吧？”

“是的。”Anna感觉自己如释重负的笑了。她放开男孩，转头面对Pocahontas和Mulan，“谢谢你们在我的失意派对上那么纵容我，guys。我猜，要和这么一个情绪化的家伙做朋友，这真的不容易啊。”

“你在开玩笑，如果没有你，我们简直要错过了全世界！”Mulan尖声的说道。在看到Anna已经变得精神充沛，她觉得自己明显轻松了许多。

“去做吧，我们的冠军。”Pocahontas微笑着说，“你可以的。”

“嘿！”大家听见一句苏格兰的口音，原来是Merida拿着两瓶酒走了进来。Ariel拖着步子跟在她身后，令人头痛的是双手全部湿透了。“所以，我知道本来我俩要去泡咖啡，但是既然Anna这么低沉，或许她可以来点更强力的东西。哇哦，你来了啊，Rapunzel。”Merida一脸嘚瑟，炫耀着手里的慷慨之物。“两瓶浓烈的伏特加，或许我们还可以用这东西为Anna多添几分魅力，你懂的！”

“等等啊，你是不是从我的冰箱里拿的啊？”Kristoff看到她手里的东西，脸色瞬间变得惨白。

“Merida，实际上我想我们不需要那些...”

“我也这么觉得，我们已经让事情变得可以掌控之中啦。”

“不，Merida是正确的。”Anna大步朝这个更年轻的红发女孩走去，并拿走了一瓶酒。“我需要一点儿的液态勇气。”Anna开始大口的吞咽下瓶子里的伏特加。把瓶子推回到Merida手里的时候，双眼熊熊燃烧的说道，“上帝，这东西真难喝。嗝！不管怎样，谢谢了大家。如果我能在日落之前返回到Elsa的家，那我现在就得赶快出发了。我能跟谁借辆车吗？”

“给我等等！你现在就要去吗？”Ariel不假思索的问道。

“没问题，开我的车过去吧。”Rapunzel扔给Anna一串钥匙。“我会打车回去的，还给我钥匙之前就把这个问题解决好，行吗？”

“非常感谢，回见！”

Anna离开的同时，门被重重的关上了。她还没来得及穿上鞋子啊。屋子里随即一阵寂静，直到Pocahontas和Mulan忍不住开始微笑。Rapunzel则是感觉有点得意，也跟着笑了出来。Kristoff则是盯着Merida，剩下的这两位红头发的女孩仿佛被冰冻了一样站在原地，酒瓶仍然在那苏格兰女孩的手里。

“我们是不是已经错过了一些精彩的细节？”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“Elsa，Elsa，快开门啊！”

Anna拼命的捶着Elsa家的前门，已经顾不上她爸妈是否在家，或者，她这个举动是不是已经造成了一副壮观的景象。在刚才一番鼓舞士气的谈话里，Anna已经从Rapunzel那里得到了很重要的信息，清楚的知道无论真相是什么，她都会尽快的和Elsa修复关系。她需要Elsa把一切都告诉她。

“Elsa，快开开门！要不我向上帝发誓我一定会踢爆这道该死的门。”

这时，大门缓慢的打开了，那个身穿蓝色短袖衬衫的修长身影出现的时候，Anna感觉自己的心脏猛烈的开始跳动。

“你终于！我知道你还在生气，但是...”Anna刚才还跳动的心此刻又感觉被冰冻住了，并开始向下瓦解崩塌。因为她意识到站在门那边的女孩，她拥有一头炭黑色的长发以及柔软的棕色皮肤，“噢，你好啊，Jasmine。”

“恩，Anna，你看，Elsa现在的情绪不是很好，所以她谁也不想见。特别是你，尤其是见你真的恐怕不行。所以方便的话，你还是回去明天再...”

Jasmine给Anna挤出了一个紧绷的笑容。

“我不要！！”Jasmine眉头微皱。因为Anna的突然爆发，让红发女孩自己也很尴尬。舌头在喉咙初几乎要打结，但Anna还是努力表达出自己现在的意思，女孩努力让自己抑制住，不让自己的脸颊变得和头发颜色一样变得通红。“不，这样做是不对的。我现在真的需要见见Elsa。之前就被我搞得乱七八糟，这次我想要弥补。尽可能的马上，现在！要么今天，不，就是现在要见她。”

“实际上，我真的不知道你们发生了什么事。但我知道不管之前发生了什么，(我敢)肯定不只是一点点重要。我也很乐意看到你俩和好，这里毕竟是Elsa的家，所以...”

“Jaz？Jaz，没事了。Elsa说让她进来。”

越过Jasmine，站在Anna对面的女孩有着一头深褐色的长发，这女孩把门打开了一些让Anna进去，Anna感觉自己此刻正有些脆弱不堪。年长的女孩穿着一件黄色T恤，下着一条紧身的牛仔裤，身材凹凸有致。“你好，Anna。Elsa在楼上，在房间里。她说你现在就可以上去。”看着Anna，女孩给了她一个迷人的微笑。

Anna丝毫没有意识到自己想要把不知道什么时候形成的大块物体吞下去。她尝试着想要给这个已经宣称是Elsa的第二个女朋友的人一个虚弱的微笑，刚才如果自己没有问，或许已经提升到第一任女友了吧。

“Hi，Belle，谢谢你，额，帮我照看她。她还好吗？”

Belle的笑容消失了，她只是向下看，并没有迎着Anna的目光，她把头发别到耳后的动作真可爱，这让Anna感觉自己似乎有些嫉妒。

“其实，她没有在哭，如果你要问这个的话。(你可能)一点都看不出来她哭过，实际上，这就是不好的地方。但是，额，我想你自己去看看的话会更好。她此刻真的很想跟你谈谈。”

“噢！好的，没问题。谢了。我们待会见。”走上楼梯，Anna的声音逐渐低下来，她正尝试着和Belle别扭的挥着手，却看到Belle冲着自己鼓励性地微笑着，而Jasmine则是交叉着双臂，试图掩饰那不安的表情。

就在Anna到达Elsa房门外的时候，她发现Belle伸手抓住Jasmine的手臂，一阵轻微的耳语传来。

“上帝，我希望结果不会很糟糕。”

Elsa听见门被打开的时候，匆忙的把墨镜戴上，转过她的椅子以便面朝着门口。深呼吸，坐直，Elsa知道自己必须做出正确的事，不得不这样做。

“Anna？”

我的老天，她的喉咙一阵刺痛。浅金色头发的女孩刚才已经哭到声音嘶哑，即使是这样，她都没有掉一滴眼泪。嗓音因为浓浓的情感，让她不得不扯了扯自己的喉咙然后再试一次，希望自己的声音没有那么明显的可怜。

“Anna，是你吗？”

还是不成功，她的声线听上去仍然是极度伤心。

房门被关上了，轻柔的脚步声正向Elsa走近。

“是我，Elsa，我来了。”

Elsa允许自己发出了放松的叹息，要知道，从刚才听到上楼的脚步，自己就一直全身紧绷。

“不，你停在那里就好。就那里好吗？你能不能，是否可以请你坐在我的画桌旁？”

脚步声停下了，Elsa自己抑制住了啜泣的冲动，努力没有咬到自己的舌头。因为就在那一秒钟，她听到了Anna沮丧的声音。

“好的，我就在这里。”

脚步声开始往后退，Anna把椅子往后拖响起了刮擦地板的声音。安稳的拖鞋声和棉织物的沙沙声告诉Elsa，Anna已经坐好。Elsa做了一个深呼吸，把转椅转了过来。一小步被测量过的步子，Elsa离开了她的椅子向画桌走去，让自己能够坐在Anna的对面。两人之间的紧张气氛是如此的厚重，以至于Elsa明显的感觉到厚重的空气附着在自己的皮肤上，寂静似乎也因为和尴尬一起回荡，而变得震耳欲聋。

“所以，我一直在想...”

“我想跟你说。”

两个人同时出声，因为听到对方的话接着闭上了嘴。Elsa抛弃了这次被打断之前准备好的话。促使Anna能够组织好自己的思路而继续说下去。

“你先说好了。”

“不，我认为应该你先，不，不对不对，还是我先说吧。我需要马上就把心里的话说出来。”

“请你别说你来这里是准备要和我分手，”Elsa脱口而出的话让她自己立即停下来，天啊，她感到如此的恐惧，自己居然那么大声的把这话说出来，但是现在想要抑制住这些情绪激动的话已经是不可能了。“我知道我没有成为一个最好的女朋友，还把一切都搞砸了。但是我对你许诺，我会变得更好的。其实就连我都不知道自己在干嘛，而且我认为你应该得到更好的，但我会尽力的。”

“你说什么？不，绝对不是那样的！不对！Elsa，你怎么会，你说我值得更好的？别那样说，这根本不是我想要谈论的事情，我来这不是要和你分手啊！如果有什么不同的话，我认为你才是准备要我分手啊！”

很多分钟里，这是第二次Elsa发现自己因为Anna的话又失去了一连串的思路。

“什么？为什么我会要和你分手呢？你很完美，不可思议，聪明，善良，你是我出色闪耀的女友，并且在接吻方面，你还是个高手...”

“那就是问题所在。”Anna打断了Elsa那漫无边际的话。“我不是你说的那么出色的女友。事实上，我都不能成为一个体面的女朋友。我都无法解释是什么一直在困扰着你。”

又一次，Elsa不能自已的大声喊叫起来。“你在说什么！？你知道吗？怎么会，你这样，什么，有多久了？”

“不不，不是那个意思，那不是我现在正在谈论的事。我不知道的是你现在试图对我隐瞒什么，你一直不想对我展示出来你眼睛的事。我一点都不知道。但现在，我已经明白了一些更重要的东西。我知道了你为什么想把那些事情对我隐藏起来，那是因为你害怕如果你这样做了，会把我赶走，要么我会感到厌恶，或是其他什么。这就是我为什么说我是一个令人讨厌的女朋友。因为这阵子我能想到的只是你不愿让我知晓你的秘密，可真相却是你不想失去我。这段时间里，当你所想的却全部都是我的时候，我却仅仅在责怪这些发生在你身上的事。”

“相反的，我也不想说你是一位完美的女友，Elsa。你始终不愿意和我分享你的秘密，这依然让我感到很受伤。不是因为你的秘密，这根本不是重点。重要的是你一点也不信任我。”

Elsa终于找到了她的大脑和嘴唇之间的联系。“我当然非常信任你！我很相信你。我从没有这么想过，一次也没有，你会泄露我的秘密让其他人知道。”Elsa听到了Anna一声叹息。

“不，你不相信我，Elsa。不是这个原因，你担心的不是我会告诉别人。因为我知道你确信我不会那样做。真相是你根本一点也不相信我可以应付你所隐瞒的秘密。我对你说会永远爱你，可你根本不相信。我曾告诉你，我不会在乎你墨镜后的是什么，Elsa你却认为我没有告诉你真相。你连我能做出自己正确的判断这一点你都不肯相信我。”

Elsa的脸色瞬间变得惨白，因为Anna这一针见血的指控变得很畏惧。“你在，说什么呢？” Elsa只听到另一个女孩声音里的遗憾，以及在那之下的更深层次的哀伤。

“Elsa，如果你把你认为足够糟糕的事情隐藏起来，那只会让我觉得自己已经不能够和你在一起，因为这意味着我们的关系并没有建立在互相的信任和理解之上。你想藏起来的秘密可能足够严重到改变我对你的了解。但我可认为它没有这么大的能耐。你这样藏起来就意味着我们的恋爱里，你的秘密已经引起了这样的怀疑。这意味着哪里开始变得不正常，我想要修补好我们之间的关系。但除非你准备好和我一起解决这个问题，否则我什么也不会做。”

“我们谁也不是完美的人，Elsa。任何人都不是。但除非我们愿意努力去做，除非我们愿意去尝试解决可能会阻止我们互相信任的问题。要不到那时，我们就不得不分手。因为我们都错了，没有拥有彼此的信任，这就表示我们都配不上对方。我想要配得上你，Elsa。我也想要你也配得上我。但是我们什么都不可以做，除非你告诉我属于你的秘密。”

“Anna，求求你......”

“不行，Elsa。如果是很简单的小事，愚蠢的事也没什么，我会很高兴的忽视它们。但我不是指这些，不是你认为那些会让我离开你的恐怖的事。假如真的那么糟糕，你真的觉得有这么严重的话，你不告诉我那就说明你不相信我。而且，你不肯信任我的话，我又如何信任你呢?”

这个问题带来的是前所未有的安静。Elsa总是很讨厌寂静的氛围，当你是个盲人，就不得不依赖你的听觉来决定下一步。对于Elsa来说，安静也很好，额，也很好，恩，是的，就和什么也看不见一样。

一般情况下，从来没有什么真正完全的安静。总会伴着一些噪音。比如手指刮擦木头的声音，人的重量压在椅子里发出的咯吱声。但在这一秒，Elsa经历了彻底的安静。Anna正屏住呼吸，她的双手没有因为不安而抖动，因为女孩现在生硬得无法移动，全身僵硬的等着Elsa的答复。她已经完全的静下来，等着这个恐惧的时刻，就好像另一个女孩根本不在那里一样。如果生活里没有了Anna，或许就会这么安静吧。这样的事Elsa绝对无法忍受。

颤抖着双手，Elsa尽可能的上身前倾，她的画桌上的那些笔记本还在原来的位置。Elsa用手指轻轻的抚摸着笔记本的书脊，尝试着从里面找出一本特殊的素描本。这比往常多花了点时间，因为她的双手正在拼命的颤抖着。这很难区分到底是哪一本。Elsa的手指碰到了一个突出的部分，一些特殊的标记，她知道自己找到了。

她把素描本抽出来，在那堆书里放好它，Elsa清楚的知道接下来会发生什么。雪花很随意的修饰在本子的前后。当她感到情绪低落的时候，总会觉得很满足，真是残忍的讽刺。暗讽这个世界的无情。

但是并不总是那么无情，这世界不可能这样。自从Anna来到这里，早就已经不是这样。

她的手变得更加颤抖，Elsa开始移动手指向上，试图脱下自己的墨镜，在这期间，摇晃的手指不停的戳到她的脸。她感觉到了冰冷的塑料(眼镜)，比现在这个天气的温度还要冷得多。女孩的双手是抖得如此严重，以至于她几乎碰不到墨镜的挂耳。触碰着冰冷的塑料，Elsa脱下了自己脸上深色的镜片，这镜片已经让她能够保持安全状态有很多年了，一直在保护她免受世间的评价和审判。

可是此时此刻，Elsa允许她自己接受这名女孩，也是唯一一个，这全世界中对她很重要的人来评判自己。Elsa已经听到Anna倒抽了一口气，这简直伤了她的心。已经把这女孩踢到比当初想象的更深的深渊。但是Anna只是发出了响声，就好像有什么东西被证实了。这句喘息证明Anna仍然在这里，还在这陪着她。带着这样的想法，Elsa开始说话。

“我从没对你撒谎。”尽管这样，她的声音出奇的平静、单调，Elsa吃惊的是她说的话完全不带任何情感。这简直和她内心形成的激烈风暴形成了鲜明的对比。“我生来就看不到东西。也从来没有见过颜色，天空，白云。我认识了形状是因为我可以感觉到。所以，我画出我自己的世界只能依靠四种感觉，而一般人都有五种感官。纵使是这样，我也从来不觉得自己有哪里不寻常。我当然知道我和别人不一样，有无数次我回到家，都哭着问我的爸妈，为什么我是个被诅咒的小孩。但是他们温柔的拥抱着我，给予我无限的亲吻，告诉我根本没有被诅咒。我是他们上天给予的恩赐，只要相信他们，我的生活就会变得和平时一样。”

“直到那一天，一切都变了。”

Elsa屏住了呼吸。她还从来没有告诉过任何人这个故事。在那次意外之后，她唯一和自己的父母讲述过这件事。但Elsa省略了最关键也是最重要的部分。

“都是我的错，真的。一个盲人女孩不应该到处闲逛，远离她的父母。尤其是在冬天。当你看不到自己要去的地方，当你只能依赖听觉和触觉，嘎吱嘎吱踏过雪的声音，冰面上滑行的声音和因为寒冷而变得麻木的感觉。这些都充满了危险。我看不到这些，就好比你遇到了大风雪。所以我真的太愚蠢，真的，我的所作所为太蠢了。但我那时只是孩子啊，曾经是上帝的恩赐，曾经充满了那么多梦想的一个小孩而已。”

“有一回，我听到了嗡嗡作响的声音，它很轻，几乎听不到，但他确实在那里。可是我问爸爸他听到了没，他却说什么也没听到。当然，我从来没想到我的听觉会比他好。我只是一个认为自己注定会遇到一些重大的事情的女孩。自己很像一个勇敢不怕死的人啊，我那时兴奋的认为。或许我是一个超级英雄，能够听到其他人听不到的东西。又或许我能听到超自然的东西，要不就是一只鬼魂！这不是第一次我想象着自己是个盲人预言家。那些自负的陈词滥调的人经常对错误的人们做出恐怖的事情，你明白的吧？”

“不管怎样，就像一个小笨蛋，我趁爸爸看着另外一边的时候连忙的跑走了。当时我一心想着要去寻找鬼魂，自己马上就能发现特别的东西，马上就能够变得很出名。一位盲人预言家！人们都会知道我是谁，我的父母一定会感到很骄傲。没人会因为我看不见觉得奇怪！他们都只会认为我很特别！有多少自大的孩子能够拥有这样非凡的才能啊！他们总是说，骄兵必败。”

“我一直不知道那嗡嗡声到底是什么。当你看不见却偶然遇见你不能通过触碰，嗅觉或是味觉来明白的东西。在你的描述里是非常受限制的。我只知道当我走过去的时候，那个声音变得更大声，更近，不管它是什么一直在某棵树那，在森林中央流动着。似乎像草，又像冰。它不像能被感受到的物体，因为当我碰到这个东西想要弄明白到底是什么的时候，我只觉得听到一阵令人震惊的噪音，接着我就被震飞摔进了雪地里。我的眼睛传来我从未感受过的剧烈的疼痛。”

“当我醒来的时候已经在医院，我的父母说他们发现我不省人事的躺在森林的雪地上。而我的前面，什么都没有。树木，雪花，灰尘，岩石，所有的一切都不见了。在森林中只有一个像火山口一样的弹坑，旁边躺着一个盲人小女孩。更重要的是，他们发现我的时候，我的眼睛就已经是现在这样了。”

Elsa抬起纤细的手指，轻轻的敲打自己睁开的双眼。指甲因为碰到冰而发出了叮当的声音。

“当我还是小孩的时候，我的眼睛是正常的。因为看不见是牛奶的白色，但(我觉得)它是正常的。在那次事故之后双眼就开始结冰。完整完美的冰。当然，也是无法被毁坏的冰。以防万一你感到吃惊，我再告诉你吧，他们已经做了各种测试，血液检查的结果没有问题。这些冰就好像对人类的眼球做了完美的改造。所有的神经和填充物依然存在，它们并没有被寒冷或者其他什么破坏掉。唯一发生的改变就是，直到我死去腐烂之后，我的眼睛将会一直保持这样的状态。”

“对于我的父母来说，这件事却已经改变了所有的一切。他们通知了一位政府的代理人，让他设法让科学家们保持沉默。这位代理者带走了所有的研究结果和测试数据并承诺不会留下任何证据去证明我有哪里不同，只是一个普通的盲人小女孩罢了。如果有任何的突破他将会马上通知我的父母，政府部分的工作人员都会像007一样工作。我想，比起治愈一个已经是盲人小女孩，他们更加好奇森林里的异常情况。”

“抱歉，这些已经无关紧要。我现在不是正坐在你的旁边。我以前都不能把这件事告诉别人。因为在那次事故后，我的父母从来都表现不一样。我在医院还不到一个星期，我的妈妈就给我一副墨镜。我从医院被释放回来还没有一个月，我的爸爸就宣布我们得马上离开。我们全家得搬到没有人认识的地方。最重要的是，谁也不会认识我。爸爸说，没有时间和大家道别。他也禁止我交换邮件地址，电话号码，连Facebook也不行。他对我承诺说当我们离开到下一个地方，我就可以重新拥有这一切，但我得和我过去的生活告别。没有人知道我们曾经发生了什么，我们搬到新家之后，因此，我在Arendelle开始了新的生活，就像我以前那样。除了我开始戴着墨镜，我还异想天开的认为可以从此变得普通，尽管我的父母从来没有停止对我的爱，我清楚知道现在的我真正变成了一个充满诅咒的不祥之物。”

Elsa清了清嗓子。她的声音经过那么长时间的说话已经变得嘶哑，没有做出任何回应的Anna也没有帮到自己。但Elsa已经打开了自己能够讲述这个故事的开关，现在她还得继续说下去。因为她知道得把这个故事讲完，得把所有的经过都说出来。

“这还不是结束。我们搬到这里之后不久，政府的人又找上门来。他告诉我别担心，没人会发现我们家在这。不过，他说我已经没有治愈的机会，我在森林里找到的东西是一块量子反射镜或是其他什么，一种能够连接其他世界的东西。我还想知道更多，可是他继续往下说的时候，爸爸却马上让他离开。说我们家已经受够了这些嘲笑。你看吧，爸爸认为政府把我们当傻子一般愚弄。我爸爸总持有轻微的阴谋论，从来不相信这类可疑的组织。政府牵涉进来的唯一原因，是因为妈妈的坚持让他们来帮助我。爸爸却一直确信不管在森林里的东西是什么，肯定是政府的实验出了差错，所以他们现在想要掩盖住这一切，他对我和妈妈说，为什么政府部门愿意帮助我们呢？为什么政府如此努力想要防止这一切张扬出去？”

“那你怎么想的？”Anna轻声问道。这还是她这会第一次开口说话。Elsa抵抗着她从Anna的话里感觉到的情绪。不是害怕，反感，或者惊慌失措。那是一种，茫然，无法集中的感觉。

“你得答应千万不许嘲笑我。”Elsa说道。Anna没有回应，铂金色的女孩使劲按压住了正在体内产生的疼痛。不，不行的。她会把一切都告诉Anna。这女孩应该知道得更多。“我相信那位政府人员。”年长的女孩鼓励自己承受住Anna的哄堂大笑，嘲讽和蔑视。结果她什么也没有得到。Anna没有笑，也没有因为不相信而发出哼声，说出挖苦的话。Anna什么反应也没有。

年长的女孩把Anna的沉默当做是自己可以继续的信号，这让Elsa想要急着解释她自己，并且希望Anna不会是因为太过于震惊而什么也说不出来了。

“我很明白，这听上去很奇怪，让人难以相信，几乎是很愚蠢的话。为你开启了世界的另一扇窗？什么样的胡说八道会像那样呢？对吧？但在我心里，我觉得那是梦开始的感觉。”

“就像之前说的，我生下来就什么也看不见。也从没见过这世界的任何东西。我不知道颜色是什么，微笑看上去是怎么样的，或者太阳和月亮究竟长什么样子呢？如果你从来没有体验过，和这些事物一点联系也没有的话，不管你怎样冥思苦想，永远你都不会得知这一切。这是绝对不可能的。童年的时候，我的梦是灰色的，在那没有光，没有画面。陪伴我的只有声音，气味，味道和感触。所有的梦都是空旷没有任何景象的。但是在那次意外之后，我开始，Anna，我开始看得到东西了。就在我的梦里，我能看到。”

Elsa把素描本推到Anna的面前。双手颤抖的她，打开让Anna可以看到那些自己费尽心力画出的那些图片。

“我从没有重复的梦。”Elsa承认道，“我从没有看过两次同样的画面，不是以同样的方式。我可以看到一棵树的局部，它看上去和我的另一个梦里的那棵树完全不一样。当我意识到这一点，我知道我得把它画下来。这让我知道到底发生了什么。也能让我能和我的梦保持联系。

“有些梦很清晰，即使我已经做了很多的梦，但是有些依然紧紧的跟着我。我不知道怎么跟你解释这些梦，Anna。它们感觉是如此的真实。所有的梦都很真实，但是感觉它们又非常不同。在我的很多梦里，就好像我借助了谁的双眼。我就存在于她们的脑子里，我可以看到她们能看到的事物。这很不自然，并且那之后只要我醒来，我一定会把我看到的东西一刻也不会停止的描绘出来。

“但对于我的这些梦，我觉得我简直身处其中。比方说，我可以清楚的知道我的眼睛发生了什么事。好吧，还有一件奇怪的事，我不知道能看到东西是什么感觉，但我就是能看到。这样说你能明白吗？”

“我不能。”Anna轻声说道，“Elsa，你的解释我一点都不能明白。”

“求求你了，Anna，试着理解我说的话啊！”Elsa开始哭泣。因为自己这份强烈的情感爆发出来无法抑制，但她太过于沮丧以至于完全停不下来了。她需要Anna能够明白自己在说什么。如果这红发女孩不能理解的话，她不会让自己想到这个结果的，她不能。

Elsa因为满溢出来的痛苦和哀伤开始变得有些狂乱，开始快速的翻动着素描本的每一页画面，试图搜寻出自己曾经的那些梦。实际上，她很清楚自己的画板上所有的那些梦都在哪里。

“你看这！”Elsa的手指用力的戳着那页纸，“就是这，这就是那些梦的其中一个，我，我正在天空里飞翔，几乎没有任何重量。我手里除了扫帚，什么都没有。我穿着一件黑色长袍，能够帮我抵御寒冷。我全身的皮肤都变成绿色。你快看啊，我还能看到身边越过的云朵和蓝色的天空。毫无阻碍的翱翔在蓝天里，勇往直前，谁也无法阻止我的飞翔。”

“Elsa。”Anna的声音变得颤颤巍巍，“Elsa，你现在真的吓到我了。”

Elsa从来没有想过自己会这么失望。她总是如此冷静，充满理性。但是现在，Elsa变得如此脆弱不堪一击。这女孩已经把自己彻底赤裸的放在了别人的面前。包括她最深最黑暗的秘密。她甚至已经打开内心，向Anna奉献出自己的全部身心和灵魂。这些无法告知他人的隐私已经快让年长的女孩变得精神崩溃。

Elsa发狂似的几乎要把纸张刺穿。“这张，对对，你快看看这张。这也是我的梦啊，你看啊。我坐在电脑面前，以前我还从没这样做过呢。Anna，就在这里，我就做在电脑前，我，我想我正在看一场游戏，没错，我在看阿凡达，当然我也正在玩游戏。我的妹妹在外面敲门，所以我走了过去为她开门。还...”

“Elsa。”Anna的声音充满了恐慌，不知该让不让Elsa继续下去。

此刻，有些什么正在猛烈的啃咬着Elsa的内心。她猛烈的戳着另一张纸，急促的抚摸着到底是不是自己想要的那张。

“这个梦，天啊，Anna，这个是我的最爱。简直难以置信，我感觉我变得强壮了，前所未有，就在这，我能做出难以置信的事情。我能够随心的控制冰雪，我彻底的释放了自己，我自由了！我还可以清晰的看到我能够用我的力量把我的眼睛变成了原来的样子。你能看到吗？Anna，我再也不用管其他人对我的偏见，这个女孩，这位公主，她不畏惧冰雪来到了山顶，扣开了我的城堡，可是我什么也听不进去，我只想让她离开。但是她是如此的爱我，她表示我根本不会伤害她，她很爱我绝对不会让我一个人离开。还有——”

“Elsa！！”

Anna惊慌的大声喊叫着年长的女孩。这让Elsa停止了说话。哦，不，还不够。停止说话这还远远不够啊！Elsa从座位上猛的向后退，交错着那双白皙的手掌，此刻因为无意识的交错，开始变得泛青的手背让Anna皱紧了眉头。可是Elsa不知道，什么也不知道，她只是狂乱的抿住嘴唇，她都做了什么啊？她在想什么呢？如果Anna之前还没这么想，那她现在一定认为自己是个疯子。Elsa无法抑制自己快要崩溃的感情。

Elsa毫无保留地摊开了自己的恐惧的内心，自己再也无法隐藏，袒露自己脆弱不堪的身体，她感到自己已经片体鳞伤，全身的伤口都在撕裂着，叫嚣着。现在只有做这件事，才能让她感到安心，她唯一能够抵抗的防御。

铂金色的女孩颤抖着双手越过桌面，想要找回自己的墨镜，不要，不要再看了，她的眼睛，她现在需要墨镜来遮盖住自己的眼睛。她的指尖已经碰到那冰凉的塑料片，已经来不及确认墨镜是不是正确的那边，Elsa抓住了它，很好，已经没事了，就这样把它戴上的话...一道温暖的掌心握住了Elsa的手腕，阻止了她，阻止了她现在就想戴上墨镜的冲动。

Elsa因为这举动变得狂怒暴躁，几乎快要大声的痛哭，她猛地甩脱Anna，想要重新拿回自己的墨镜，但是握住自己的手是如此的有力，拽着她回到了原来的地方，就好像大人因为生气拉住了孩子的手一样，想让她好好听话。Elsa似乎失去了意识，不知道过了多久，她似乎感觉到有谁一直在耳边不停的喊叫着什么，大声嚷嚷着什么，一点都没有停下来。连续不断的说着什么。但是没用的，那根本不是一句话，说的是——”

“Elsa！！”仿佛是冰碎裂的声音。

Elsa双腿顿时失去了力气，跌在椅子里。紧握在手里的墨镜顿时落在了地上。颤抖的手抚摸着自己有些微微红肿的脸颊，Elsa恍惚的回想刚刚发生了什么呢。

她被扇了耳光。被谁呢？等等，当然是Anna。

Anna刚才打了自己一耳光。

Elsa这时才发觉对面传来Anna沉重的呼吸声，这才意识到这屋子里发生的事情。我的天啊，不，不，不，不是的！这不是我本来预想的那样。Anna，我的老天啊。Anna会怎么想啊？

Elsa绝望的闭上双眼，也只是想闭上那本应该一直隐藏的寒冰。

“Elsa。”

反射性的，Elsa睁开了她的眼睛。然后突然意识到了什么又闭上了双眼。她终于承受不住了，Elsa小声的抽泣，一次，又一次，不停的呜咽着。女孩抽了抽鼻子，本想控制住自己，可是积压在心里的情感一旦爆发，就再也停不下来了。Elsa还是哭了，像小动物一般的低声恸哭终于彻底爆发了出来。这所有的一切，都是没有泪水的。Elsa流不出眼泪。因为她从意外那年开始就一直被寒冰封住了双眼，就算再大声的哭泣，Elsa也没有任何泪水。现在，所有的一切已经轰然倒塌，就像已经彻底崩溃了，Elsa的意志被彻底瓦解。在这么漫长的时间以来，她是如此的痛苦，艰辛的去控制自己，保护好自己的秘密不被发现。现在一切都结束了，自己一时的软弱和愚蠢，想要和Anna继续在一起的愿望，什么都没有了，整个人生变得四分五裂，再也无法拼凑完整。

Elsa并不知道自己想那样呆了多久，(她的心)正被摔成细小的碎片，她曾经那么努力雕刻出来的女孩，被毫不留情的打碎，尖利的碎片散落了满地。

除了，为什么Anna还一直把自己拥在怀里呢？Elsa残存的一丝理智想要知道这女孩为什么这样做，这个完美的，耀眼的女孩现在正紧紧的抱着Elsa，就好像她拼尽全力的抱住Elsa的全部，让那些正在四处散开的碎片重新回到自己的怀里。

“Elsa。”Anna温热的呼吸轻柔的拍打着铂金色发梢覆盖下的耳朵，她们从来没有如此的亲密。Elsa什么也感觉不到，嗅觉没有了，味觉也不见了，当然，她也什么都看不见。但是，Elsa依然可以听到一个声音。一句简单的话语，Anna就是Elsa的整个世界。不管Anna接下来要说什么，要么能够重新拼凑起来，要么，直接毁掉一切。

“我相信你。”

那句话并没有正式提出。

“什么？”Elsa的声音已经嘶哑到快说不出话。

“我相信你。”Anna深深吸了一口气。“我说我相信你，我相信你，我说，Elsa，我相信你。我哪里也不会去，我会一直在这里。我不管你是怎么想，也不管其他人怎么想，这该死的世界怎么想。我相信你，我就在这里，Elsa，我会永远在你身边。”

“为什么？”Elsa几乎快喘不过气，整个身体在Anna的怀里一直在剧烈的颤抖，说出一句话都耗尽了全身的力气。

“因为...”Anna的声音是如此的温柔和坚定，“因为我已经彻底的明白了，我和你，Elsa，我们命中注定在一起。不知道怎么的，冥冥之中由于某种原因，有谁故意让这件事发生。”

“你的意思是什么？”

“Elsa。”直到此刻，Elsa才感觉到温暖的双唇正轻柔的碰触着自己的耳朵，那双唇正绽放出一个美丽的微笑。“Elsa，你画里的女孩，就是我。”

“你说什么？”

“你的素描本里。你梦里的那个女孩，爱着你、守护你，相信你丝毫没有害怕你的那个公主，Elsa，你画的是我。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
[注1]Bella Swan：《暮光之城》系列小说及电影女主角。  
[注2]EMO：情绪摇滚，详情请看百科：http://baike.baidu.com/view/250662.htm?fr=aladdin  
[注3]Yoda：《星球大战》里重要的人物，德高望重的绝地大师。培养了一代又一代的绝地战士。


	6. Nirvana

“不行。”

“行的。”

“我拒绝。”

“你必须接受。”

“我不想做。”

“你不得不做。”

“我敢肯定我绝对不行。”

“Come on！我花一上午在厨房里为你辛苦干活，你就不能迁就我一下吗？”

“如果你花一上午都在做这个，你真的应该考虑找一份新工作。”

“看！”Anna说道，她的手肘撑起来，斜靠在桌子上，噘著可爱的小嘴，她的呼吸打在Elsa的脸上就像幽灵一般。“我只是想，你可以拿一杯提神饮料，你知道吗？你看起来很劳累，所以我认为这可以帮助你保持能量。”

“你真是难以置信的温柔，但正如我想信任你一样，自从上次鳕鱼事件之后，我拒绝由你提供的任何吃的或是喝的东西。”

“Hey，我只是想和你分享我的一些文化遗产！(如果)你是个虔诚的挪威异教徒，这也不是我的错。”

“Anna，我的嘴巴闻起来就像一条腐烂的鱼，就是因为两天前你想分享你的文化。”

“这是老年人的看法，Elsa，而且这也不是烂鱼。”

“真的？在我吻你的时候，在口中你都没有意识到“Under the Sea”这首国歌吗？”

“现在你只是发着牢骚而已。Come on，Elsa，及时行乐一些吧。我保证你会喜欢它的。”

Elsa叹了口气。水滴在冷玻璃的边缘流下早已汇诚溪流，流到凹槽之中。如果她再拖下去，就得喝了这杯稀渣。而毫无疑问在Elsa心中她早就不想喝那个东西了。而且Anna是不会善罢甘休的。

“Fine，我来试试。”Elsa举起手表示屈服。

灿烂的笑容蔓延到Anna整个脸上。

“Yes！”红发女孩欢呼雀跃道，在空中挥舞着拳头。“Oh，yeah，我赢了！现在的分数姜红发女孩以1：0领先金发女孩！”

“Anna。”Elsa面无表情，搅着吸管。尽管她女朋友已经完全忽视了她。

“Hah！马尔福输了！韦斯莱赢了！”

“Anna，我不是马尔福，你也不是韦斯莱。我们都不是哈利波特中的人物。”

Anna跌坐到椅子上，假装颓然地扬起双手。

“你要知道，Elsa，一些人有着奇特的梦，他们想象着自己可以穿梭到另一个世界中，而你实在缺乏想像力。”

“不要说它是另一个世界。我确实不知道它们是什么，但如果你觉得它与我的人生很相似，听起来简直就是一个糟糕的、科幻同人小说。”

“我觉得还有魔法，实际上，还有些不可思议。别叫它科幻小说，Elsa，(这个叫法)极其不尊重。科幻小说。Come on，跟我学‘这叫科学’！”

“对孩子来说是神奇的。”Elsa说，带着明显的傲慢。她把吸管一插到底，而那味道让她皱起眉，“Oh，god，我必须得喝吗？这就像是把咖啡和冰沙拌在一起，然后在上面铺了一层巧克力的凝胶软糖。”Elsa舔了舔，而后努力抑制住颤抖，“听好了，这吃起来就像是冰冻起来的巧克力果冻，美味极了，是那些减肥夏令营里胖孩子们萦绕不去的美梦！”

“Mmm，你的身材比吸管还要纤细，Elsa。你需要好好补补了。”

“你告诉我很多次，我的胸部太小。我发誓，我把你踢出去的时间要比我祖母丢掉残余的果汁快多了。”金发女孩发着牢骚。

“Hey，我从来没有说过！你会错意了。我认为你很完美。只是，你知道，你多吃一点对你有好处。起风了，你却没有被刮走，这可真是个奇迹。”

“Mm，这很好。”Elsa若有所思地说，吸管抵着她的唇。失神冰冷的眼睛紧盯着厨房的天花板，金发碧眼的女孩思考着什么。“我完全可以像《欢乐满人间》里面的那个金发盲人美女，除了一把伞来模仿物理以外什么都没有。虽然我确定这想法在我身上完全是浪费的。我敢肯定。”

“Haha，有趣。如果你想摆脱地心引力，你应该先来块糖。喝了它！”Anna说完，把玻璃杯递给她的女朋友。

“All right，fine！”Elsa嘟哝着。她猛戳着吸管，好像她十分讨厌这饮品，她倚着墙吮吸着，嘴唇抵着吸管，双颊犹如巨浪翻滚着，Anna也开始意识到，她有些嫉妒那个塑料吸管了。

当Elsa的嘴唇难以置信离开了那只幸运的塑料管，Anna觉得自己过于注意吸管顶端黏住的那一缕口水，而完全忘了去看金发女孩若有所思的神情，她的舌头萦绕在唇边，细细回味着这味道。

“Hmm，我猜这并不坏。”Elsa承认道，“当然要比一般的咖啡味道好得多，我觉得它的芳香气息完美得融合了咖啡的苦。我想，它叫什么名字来着？”

随之而来的沉默大约持续了五秒，Elsa才意识到发生了什么事。

她在Anna面前打了一个响指，把年纪尚轻的女孩吓坏了。

“Hey！我的眼睛在这里。它们看不到你，但你可以看到它们，那么你至少要做的就是给它们应有的重视，不要色眯眯地盯着我的胸部看了。”

当这个红头(金鱼)甩打着身体，发出噼啪声，而Anna模仿得十分好，假如Elsa能够看见她的话，毫无疑问，她将会觉得这极其好笑。

“你什么意思？你以为我是——Oh，My god，真的吗？我没有盯着你，好吗？”

“你居然在犯口吃！显然，你无法说服我。”Elsa一边淡淡地说道，一边用餐巾轻轻擦拭着嘴。

“如果你一定要知道，我在盯着你的嘴唇看。”

“真的吗？这是你的借口吗？”

“Elsa，我不是一个十足的变态，好吗？即使我有点嫉妒你令人难以置信的长腿，以及你无可否认可爱的翘臀——”

“不要试图用法国人的口吻，Anna，它并使任何声音变得性感起来。马里奥的声音都比你法国腔调好听。”

“当然，你只知道马里奥。”Anna撅着嘴，“你有时也很时髦，Elsa。”

“我是盲人。我还能玩什么游戏？”

“游戏不仅仅是你这几天刚知道的，它不光是为了娱乐，它既有情节，又有人物。”

“请你不要再滔滔不绝了，只是告诉我，我喝的是什么饮料。”

Anna笑了笑。她喜欢看可爱且失意的Elsa，就像当年轻的女孩搞砸了她“书呆子”的演说。许多个下午Anna咆哮着说她怎么怎么讨厌童话中精灵尖叫着“Hey！”在她舒缓且高亢的声音中，Elsa试图假装关心她的一切。

当然，当红发女孩发出刺耳的声音时，Elsa总是在凌晨两点能从贝多芬第五交响曲中恢复过来，归结其缘由“即使你在睡觉时听着古典音乐，它也能使你变得更聪明，目前，在整晚自始至终弹奏着Don Giovanni歌剧，Elsa看上去一点问题都没有。即使在接下来的五秒，Anna(依旧)不回答她的问题。

“这是法国。”Anna缓和一些了。她凑近一些，用她的手指擦拭着在Elsa粉红色的嘴唇上巧克力污迹。“我在互联网上发现了它。甜味咖啡，生奶油，冰淇淋。通常情况下，这是冰淇淋的咖啡，但我除去了香草，因为你不是一个真正的咖啡迷。”

“这很好。”Elsa承认道，又喝了一口，“这比你经常从星巴克带来的冰咖啡还要好。”

“很好吗？”Anna又重复了一遍，“我花了整个早上都在忙活那一桶冰淇淋，咖啡机在哪呢？”当Anna快要昏倒时，她总是将一只手伏在额头上，“快扶着我，我觉得所有的不公平快把我压垮了。我这么努力地对你好，宠着你，你却半点不知感恩。”

“此刻像这样，我很高兴，我是盲人。”Elsa这样评论道，她搅动着吸管，试图把冰激凌和咖啡搅得混一点，“我不需要与总是笨手笨脚的人一起来度过我尴尬的余生。”

Anna以一种极其绝望的动作跌回椅子里，那情景不输任何肥皂剧里的夸张表现，因为这些话让她差点从椅子上跌了下去。她勉强抓住桌子的边缘，向后猛拉，使得Elsa的手没有握住，饮品就这样跌落下去。

“Woah，稍候片刻。为时过早了些，你不觉得吗？未来...我要打算...求婚，(我觉得)应该更浪漫一些，不是吗？我的意思是...通常有个戒指，和——”

“Oh，冷静下来，Anna。”Elsa说，翻了一个白眼。她又喝了一口，“我只是说我们要在一起，无论什么。此刻我在约会真的很酷。未来，谁知道呢？我的意思是，无论发生什么，我会面对未来，有你在我身边，或是有我在你身边。”

“Oh。”这只言片语已能让Elsa知道她女朋友的脸肯定红得滴下水来，“Well，uh，yeah，我完全是这样想的。”

“你真的不擅长说谎，Anna。”Elsa顽皮地笑道，“答应我你永远不会孤注一掷；(否则)你会失去你所有的钱。”

“谁？我吗？”Anna假装气愤道。她把一只手放在胸前夸张地喘着气，“很显然你不知道我是谁。我可是赌桌上的女王！莱斯赌场都会在我面前颤抖！我很了不起！”

“你的法语真是令北美整个大陆难堪。你确定你家是从欧洲搬过来的吗？”

“你又来了！”Anna气吁吁地说道，“如果你一定要知道的话，我想我的法语越来越不错了。我已经在Belle那里总结了一些经验！”

“所以说，你们什么时候变成最好的朋友了？”Elsa顽皮地问道。最初的几次见面Anna总是滑稽地表现出占有欲，老是紧紧地抓着来自巴黎的金发美女的胳膊。那是她们开始约会之前的事了，就连瞎子都看得出来那长着一头红发的女孩嫉妒得不得了。一点都不夸张。

“自从我发现我的外语课程的确很糟糕，我意识到我不可能找到比Belle更好的导师了。”

“真的吗？”Elsa取笑道，“我相信你开始与她亲密无间，自从你发现她只专注于Adam。即使我不知道，我是说，你只是在嫉妒。”

“我？别开玩笑了，严肃一点好不好！”Anna强扯出笑容，“我知道我是唯一一个你看得上的人了。”她边说边畏畏缩缩地，“这可是有史以来我无意中想出来最糟糕的玩笑了。”

“就是说。”Elsa脸上露出一抹狡黠的笑容，冲Anna莞尔一笑，“是的，我也这么觉得。”

Anna刷的一下脸变红了。

“过来这儿。”Anna边说着，边从凳子上站起来，绕着桌子转了一圈，最后随意地坐在了Elsa的膝盖上。“就凭你刚才为我说话，我就奖励你一个拥抱。”

Elsa面无表情，僵硬的脸庞连笑容都挤不出来，她说道：“有了这个拥抱，我都不用喝咖啡就能精神百倍一整天。”

“Oh，shush...别说话。”Anna说道，蜷缩在Elsa充满爱意的怀抱里，她用手臂绕着Elsa的脖颈，轻抚地碰上她的鼻尖。“好好享受这一刻吧。”

“如果我的泪腺不结冰，我想我现在会喜极而泣。”Elsa坦白道，红发女孩示意她不要出声。“我希望这一刻能永远持续下去。”

“你这个大呆瓜。”Anna咯咯笑了，轻轻推搡Elsa的肩膀。她笑着轻啄着年纪稍长女孩的脸颊。“我也爱你，没事吧？”

“是的，我没事。”Elsa对准Anna的嘴唇，她的吻布满红发女孩的脖子和肩膀。“事实上，我现在都难以置信。”

“Mm，停下来。”在Elsa想做的时候，Anna用着(严肃的)语气说道，而且清楚地表达了她的意愿，“我的父母很快就会回家。大清早在厨房里，我们真的不应该这样做。事实上，比如我们在厨房里就不能这样做，永远。”

“别像那些不要脸的啦啦队长一样，说什么都要加上‘比如’什么的。”Elsa冷哼道，“要是我这么对你，你觉得如何？”

Anna咯咯地笑起来：“我以前倒是随时听见别人这么说，“Hey，Anna，你想，比如说在厨房里做爱吗？或者比如说，刚兴起时，而你爸妈就回来了？或者比如说，(兴致)很快就没了？”

“我说了许多错话，我确实该闭上嘴了。你有没有认真地使用‘Bang’这个词来形容性爱？”

“只有你能把那种让人激情燃烧的叫床声变得像是在医院里被人宰割一样的尖叫。”Anna哀叹道。却放纵自己感受着Elsa用牙齿一点一点地在她凹陷下去的锁骨处啃咬。“我觉得就像我与HAL9000约会一样。”[注1]

“我姑且就假设这不是啥好事吧，我会证明给你看的。”Elsa低声说道。

“我爸妈他们随时都会回来。”Anna边喘息不住，边说道。Elsa的手慢慢地从她大腿处伸到了她的臀部。

“就这一分一秒也就够了。”Elsa边说边自信地吻上Anna那熟悉的皮肤。过去那些时日以来，当Anna静静地躺着的时候，Elsa就会在旁边一点一点的在心中刻画她的模样，记住Anna最美的地方是哪儿，什么程度能让她呻吟，什么办法能让她喘息。如今，Elsa已能如拉小提琴一般掌控她亲爱的女友。她什么都不用做，只需一个舌头，便能征服这个女孩。

“你想试着证明你是个自吹自擂的高手？”

Elsa笑着快要窒息了。

“高手？真的吗？Anna，我的眼睛被冻伤了，你是想为自己取一个别名吗？”

“那我该怎么称呼你？小雪花吗？尽管现在听起来是多么的俗气。”

“因为这听起来非常像70年代的爱情喜剧，而且比之前的好听多了。”

“我想尝试表现得可爱一点，(如果)你再敢对我无礼，小姐，当你女朋友的父母冲进房间时，你就知道你已经陷入了困境之中，会有多么的不舒服，所以你就好好接受惩罚吧！”

当你父母冲进房间时，看见我大腿根部沾满着粘稠的(液体)，我觉得这没有什么不舒服的。

“你这是在挑衅吗？”

“我不知道，你认为呢？”

Anna咧嘴一笑，她轻巧地离开Elsa的唇，向后靠着桌子，坐在边缘，冲着年长的女孩露出迷人的笑容。

“那好吧，如果你在三分钟内没有取悦我，那我们在这里来做一些有趣的事儿，所以，你最好证明你像想象中的那么好，Elsa。否则，你丫的就自己去感受感受把皮肤上的冰咖啡和冰淇淋舔干净的感觉吧！”

Elsa试着压制住颤抖，不去想Anna所说的话。但是她还是失败了。

“有趣的是，我有过一次非同凡响的梦，它并不是普普通通的梦。”

“我不记得你把它画到素描册里了。”

Elsa笑了笑，“什么，你以为我会让你看到我所经历所有不同的现实吗？我有一些素描，你还没有看到，Anna。这对于你来说...太过成人了。”

“Oh，是这样吗？”Anna尽可能让她的声音听起来更忸怩作态一些，她捧起Elsa的下巴，抬起头，以便她能直视Elsa的眼睛，凝视着从Elsa冰封的眼睛中折射出的自己。

“相信我，Anna，我们努力追求的一些事情，不论现在是怎样，但它们就是故意刁难我们而已。”

“你知道，有一天，你不得不告诉我有关于这些素描。这些并不是你空想的产物。”

“Hey！”

“其他的人也一样。你所有的素描，所有的背后故事。我想知道在平行世界中关于我们的一切。”

Elsa笑了。

“相信我，Anna，还有一些非常奇怪的版本，我们在那里。你知道我们是姐妹吗？”

“我总是希望有个姐姐。”Anna承认道。微微笑，让自己的话语变得顽皮一些，“但我不知道与自己姐姐亲热会是什么样子。”

“也许这会是第一个故事，我告诉你，然后...”Elsa笑着对Anna说道，虽然她露出顽皮的笑容却并不含任何意义上的挑逗。

Anna的下巴快要掉下来了。

“不。”

“我告诉你，真正荒诞的地方在哪里。”Elsa说道，靠着Anna亲吻她。当Anna把一只手放在她们之间，与她保持着距离。Elsa确实感到很失望。

“你在紧张吗？”

“真的吗？Anna，你认为我会对你说谎之类的吗？现在还有多少时间？Come on，我想你说我只有三分钟的时间。”

“Elsa，我真的很想听到这个故事。你和我，是姐妹，还在一起亲热？这听起来有点奇怪。”

“Yeah，我不是在开玩笑。现在我可以把你的脑袋拧下来了吗？”

“这也有点古怪。”

Elsa试图不去挑逗Anna的脖子。

“你真的这么说？”

Anna咯咯地笑了。

“我该说什么呢？任何涉及你的事情足以让我兴奋，任何的事情都涉及到你和我...Well，我能怎么办？我完全认为我们在一起是如此的美好。”

“真是自恋。”Elsa说道，“谁会知道那个守旧的，自视清高的Anna会陷入乱伦之中。”

“我不会陷入乱伦之中。只有我们。”Anna伸出舌头，“除非我听到更多关于这个故事的内容，你没有提供我任何线索，(我的)女孩。”

“你又没对我和盘托出。”

“Elsa。讲故事。就现在！”

“我开始明白了那些男孩们谈论‘挑逗’是什么意思了。”[注2]

“性爱并不是恋爱的一切，Elsa。有时，我们需要坐下来，分享我们的梦。”

“你只是想听到我跟你——作为我的妹妹，做爱。”Elsa咕哝道。

“这不公平，你有关于我们这些记忆，我就不行。”

“Anna，这些都只是幻想！我甚至不知道它们中有多少是真实的！它们所有可能真的只是古怪的梦而已，我知道的。”

“你在梦里能看到我吗？”

“你那脑残的样子能不能别老是出现在我的梦里？”

“Elsa。”Anna责备道。

“Fine！”Elsa举起双手表示屈服道，“我会告诉你我所有的梦。所有的故事。你现在感到幸福吗？”

Anna笑了笑。她倚靠在Elsa身上，而且吻了吻Elsa的脸颊上每个地方。

“真叫人欣喜若狂。”

Anna从桌子上跳下来，坐回沙发上。对Elsa发着牢骚，Elsa拿起她的玻璃杯，坐在Anna的旁边。毕竟她们一起度过很长一段时间，而她也不需要慢慢的走，小心着路，金发女孩知道Anna的家几乎等于她自己的家，伴随着一声沮丧的叹息声，她一屁股坐在Anna身边，抿了一小口冰淇淋和咖啡。

“那么...”Anna兴奋地说，“我想听到的东西。我想听到你曾有过关于我们每一个梦和故事，不是你已经告诉我的那些，你会飞什么的。我想听一些秘密。”

“它们不是秘密，Anna。只是难以切齿而已。”

“我们俩如果真的发生了，这也不是什么尴尬的事。”

“这种逻辑真是疯狂，你知道的。”

“我的逻辑是够疯狂，反正你都会爱我的。”

“Fine。”Elsa生气了，“让我先喝完。”金发女孩突然想到什么。

“Hey，Anna。”

“Hmm？”

“我才意识到你没告诉我这个饮料叫什么名字。这是法国货，是的，但它的名字叫什么？”

Anna冲着Elsa微微笑，只是享受眼前的她。她们自从第一天走过了漫长的路，Anna站在柜台后面，Elsa静静地坐在角落里，手指触摸着盲文字母，自己读着。而她最明显的区别是，眼镜不见了，她已经摘掉了眼镜，她们单独在一起。也会有无数的，微妙的变化。Elsa很爱笑，当然，她的笑并不仅仅是两片嘴唇发出的礼貌性的轻笑。她傻笑着，她哼了一声，她发牢骚，她哭诉，她呻吟：这么多人围着Elsa，像现在一样。那可爱的撅着小嘴，皱了皱眉头，这些小动作都是Elsa可能永远都不会出现她作为“完美女孩”的各个方面上。这些小动作都注定为Anna所展示。而这些念头让红发女孩的心脏膨胀起来有原来的三倍大。Elsa是属于她的，她也是属于Elsa的，在宇宙世界中，她们做的都是正确的。

“Anna，介于我不再年轻，这个东西叫什么？”

Anna被Elsa的话惊晕了，她恍惚的表情转变为惊诧，因为她的想法被打断了。

“Oh，oh yeah。抱歉。你知道我...我只是有点分心而已。”

“Mmhmm...”Elsa咬着吸管含糊不清的说道。

Anna笑了，她依靠着，擦拭着Elsa的面颊上带有巧克力的污迹。

“就叫它café liégeois吧，它很像你：镇定、冷静、甜美，而且充满柔情蜜意。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
[注1]HAL9000：出自《2001太空漫游》号称有完美记录从不犯错的HAL9000是影片里人类最高科技的结晶，是目前人类科技文明发展的顶端。具体详情地址：http://baike.baidu.com/view/2102280.htm?fr=aladdin  
[注2]原文中的“cocktease”是一个隐语，表示生理的挑逗。所以我在“挑逗”加了引号，希望大家明白。cock俚语是男性生殖器的意思，相当于penis。


	7. With Love

“我一直更新着博客，你知道的。”

“你在维护一个网站？这可需要定期地更新且不断的维护。这我得去看看。我是说，我只是打个比方。笑一个。”

Anna心怀感激，(管理网站)这并没有那么困难；Elsa的存在轻而易举就让这个年轻的女孩咧嘴大笑，与这个金发女孩呆了一整天，Anna回家的时候，两颊的肌肉都是痛的。

“不要这样说。”她哈哈地大笑着，“我是一名学艺术的学生，你知道的。如果你不善于管理时间，你可以想象这有多困难？你要满足各种条件，再有就是研究你的原始资料，更何况，你必须解决的不同艺术风格的不同时间要求的事实。我的意思是，就像，如果你去图画，你必须要考虑到涂料干燥时间的因素，但事情就像雕刻一样需要很长的时间，况且材料很难搞到。那么你也必须记住不同的涂料有不同的干燥时间，并在这一切之上我还有份工作，所以——”

“Anna，不要说得那么漫无边际。”

“Oh，好吧。抱歉。”

“不要说抱歉。”Elsa笑了，“当你喋喋不休的时候，我认为这很可爱。只是，当你每分钟直飚成千上万的词语时，(好像它们从你大脑里飞出来一样)，这有些难为你了。”

“Oh。”Anna刷的一下脸红了。她努力在撅嘴的时候让自己的下嘴唇微微上翘着，但这肯定比微笑困难得多，尤其是在她只不过想亲吻作为爱人Elsa的时候。

“还有，Anna，我不认为你已经注意到了，但我是一名学建筑的学生。我想我能理解学艺术的学生都要经历考验和磨难。”

“我真的怀疑，你从来没有感觉到试图雕刻一块冰，并使其形成类似人脸的痛苦和疲惫。”

“你是否曾经花了一整个下午在设计桥梁，才发现你计算的最大重量是完全没用的，因为教授忘了提，它实际上是一座悬索桥，并不是斜拉桥，那它应该是双层桥吗？”

Anna尽量不让自己笑出声来，强迫着自己把嘴撅起来，只可惜，这也导致她发出极不淑女的喷鼻声，并喷出了星点唾沫。

“你设计的双层桥吗？像个比萨饼吗？”

Elsa叹了口气，没有意识到那些唾沫星子已经点缀在她的镜片上。

“双层桥？老实说，Anna，有时你的常识真的很匮乏，我很惭愧承认我跟你约会过。”

“是吗，(我就跟)一个连Darth Vader是Luke Skywalker的父亲这点常识都不懂的女孩约会过？”Anna尽可能面无表情地用平坦的语调说道。[注1]

“Anna，我是个盲人，我并不完全接触到电影和网络。”

“我完全了解，Elsa，但他们已经出版了《星球大战》的有声读物。”

“Ugh，科幻小说。”Elsa忿忿不平地说，“看来，我并没有有效地利用时间。”

“科幻小说！”Anna吼道，这一次，嘴自然而然地噘起来。

Elsa笑了。

“你在对这种体裁的小说望而生畏吗？还有，你皱起眉来，真是可爱极了。”

“等等！”Anna高傲地说道，尽管在要生气的时候保持高傲是件很困难的事，“当外星生命被证明是存在的时候，我将会不断提醒你，我早就告诉过你这件事了，以至于你的耳膜就会感受到好像Notre Dame大学的钟在旁边不停地响着。[注2]

“你刚才把我比做卡西莫多？你这话讲得太难听了，Anna。我知道我现在长了个粉刺，但我算不上是‘愚人之王’。”

“Oh，别摆着一副扑克脸。卡西莫多的情人，即使他唯一的朋友是一位吉普赛人，一名警卫队长以及一帮讨厌的怪物们。”

“......那是另一个迪士尼的故事，不是吗？”

“求你不要把它变为另一个迪士尼的版本...”

“我为什么不能？这家公司已经把文学名著变为适合儿童看的动画，这充满了令人作呕的甜蜜，真奇怪，你到现在没有死于糖尿病。接下来的事情你知道，他们会把‘冰雪女王’变成一些愚蠢的喜剧，(里面还有)一个会说话的雪人以及一位白痴且毫无特色的王子。”

“Elsa，别拿糖尿病开玩笑，这不好笑。”

“这是你所理解的吗？老天爷，救救我，为什么我再一次爱上了你？”

“因为我是你每夜幻想的主角吗？”

Elsa打了一个寒噤，“请永远不要提及我的梦了。你让我听起来像一个谄媚者。我混乱了。”

“Oh，Elsa。”Anna用她唱歌一样的声音说道，尽可能在脸上露出目瞪口呆的表情，“我们都知道你私下里是一个古怪的异装癖，不要想着坏的方面；我不会评价的。”[注3]

Elsa想要拿起东西砸她的头，与Anna干上一架。而这场“战斗”异常激烈。

“我曾经有一个我成为男人的梦，我已经被永久地与易性癖者挂上钩了。”[注4]

“你们俩个在做什么？”

Elsa竖起耳朵，双手背后，Anna回过头去看是谁在闯入她的卧室。

“Rapunzel，你不知道如何敲门吗？”

当Anna活泼的表姐笑容满面地从门口探了出来，紧接着她(Rapunzel)双手叉腰趾高气扬地走了进来。

“你是从来没有关上她门的人；别怪我没有得到允许就打开房门，Hey！Elsa。告诉我，你通常会摸索着Anna的脸，或者今天是一个特殊的日子，我不知道？”

Elsa可以感觉到在她脸上血脉喷张，从而使得她的脸颊因尴尬而灼烧。她和Anna一直面对面盘着腿，坐在红发女孩的床上，Elsa将手伏在Anna的脸上，努力拼凑出这位年纪尚轻的女孩不同面部表情的画面。是的，Elsa的脑海里已经有了Anna的大致轮廓，但这还是与在屏幕上看到的图像有区别的。事实上，是在屏幕上看到图像的感觉。

或者至少，Elsa会对过了五分钟还在嘲笑这荒谬的类比的Anna做出一定的解释。

让她们都被困在这尴尬的局面之中。

“没有什么！我们正在做...什么事都没有。”Elsa半心半意地搪塞着Rapunzel，她的心被提到嗓子眼了，她随即咽了一口唾沫，迅速把双手从Anna的脸上移开。

Anna一如既往地在那面唧唧喳喳，无注意到Elsa一脸尴尬。

“Elsa想知道我的长相，因此她大声叫嚷出要求感知各种表情。于是我就给她做出各种表情。通过感知我的表情，Elsa也就了解到我理论上是什么样子的。我个人来说，我只想每当我笑的时候，都能使她潜意识地进入精神恍惚的状态，当我攥住她的双手时，她的双手就会感到一阵发麻。”

Rapunzel停顿了一会儿，用双手轻轻拍打着脸颊，紧接着发出一声尖叫。

“那真是太可爱了！Anna，你真是个幸运的女孩，有Elsa在身旁守护你。说真的，这是我听过的最可爱的想法之一，尽管我不知道易性癖者究竟什么，我可以完全忽略它，如果意味着你们两个会继续你们的小，咳咳，实验。”

“Rapunzel，不要说得太过分。”Elsa拉着脸说。遗憾的是，她这无关痛痒的话淹没在她表亲的讥笑之中。

“Punzie，如果你不介意的话，这是个比较私人的时刻。例如：‘没有烦人的表姐参与。’”

“Pssh，就好像“私人时刻”，从来都不会阻止过你，在我与Eugene约会时，你跟踪我们多少次了？”

“我曾经决定去跟踪是因为镇上有庙会...”

“玩跟踪真的太酷了，当我把他引上爱情陷阱的时候，他就乖乖地坐在天鹅游艇的中间。”

“Please，好像这会破坏你的好心情一样。这没有什么可烂漫的。事实上，上一次我在一本关于生物学方面的书见过，里面有关于驼鹿的图解，而且这并不浪漫——”

“这一谈话告一段落了，随它去吧。”Elsa说，在床上摆动她的腿。她把手压在地板上，轻轻抚摸，摸到了金属箍那坚硬的圆柱形塑胶，她穿上鞋子，小心地绑着鞋带，熟练而又精确的测量着距离。她站起来，伸了个懒腰，伸展胳膊在头顶，就听到“Pop！”的一声，她的肩膀响了起来，而Elsa对于这十分满意。Well，如果Elsa弯下腰活动活动筋骨，把衬衫上移一些，Anna一瞥眼就看到那副充满诱人的，令人垂涎苍白的肌肤，Well，那只是福利罢了。

“你为什么来这里？Rapunzel，或是你只是想享受破坏我们的亲密时刻？”

Rapunzel靠在椅背上，并细细打量着她的指甲。

“Oh，我就是为搞垮你们的亲密时刻而活的，Elsa小宝贝儿。这是我快乐生活的来源之一。就像，如果明天世界就要灭亡，我最后还有24小时可以活着，我就会到处去破坏别人最后的24小时。然后，我会作为幸福的女人而永远离开人世。”

“Uh-huh，我想，我更喜欢那个漂亮、甜美、天真无邪不谙世事的你。”

Rapunzel语无伦次地说道，在这过程中她无时不在咬着指甲，“你不知道我那时的样子！”

“不，我每当一提起，你就是这种反应，那么该死的，我想我已经见过了。”

“Elsie！”Anna斥责道，她站起来，环抱住她女朋友。用鼻子碰触着Elsa的脖子，撅着嘴，确保她的双唇(轻轻)拂过年纪稍长女孩的整个下巴。Elsa颤抖着。 “Elsie，对Rapunzel好一些，她是帮助我们争斗后重归于好的关键人物。”

Rapunzel笑了，“Elsie？！”

“是的，谢谢你，Rapunzel。”Elsa用机械单调的语调答道，“感谢你这个拥抱成瘾、爱给人起令人生厌的绰号的表妹，极度亢奋而又暴跳如雷，过着令人唏嘘的一辈子，没有你这么好的表亲，我该怎么办？”

“Hey！”Anna说，用屁股拱了拱了Elsa。“没有人说过有关‘一辈子’的事情呢。通常情况下，会涉及戒指，结婚日子，以及更多的准备。如果你向我求婚了，在我的卧室，Rapunzel是我唯一的见证人，我现在很想揍你一顿，你准备坐轮椅吧。”

“也许我应该。”Elsa发出一声叹息，“也许，这样我们就不会处理新郎走在地毯上被座位绊倒这类尴尬的问题。”

“对不起，你为什么要当新郎？”Anna难以置信地看着Elsa，质疑着她。而Elsa毫不在意继续说道。

“这会成为头条新闻，我敢打赌。‘悲剧降临！新郎溺死在大酒杯里。目击者声称，也许她应该好好管好自己。’”

“你们正常情况下，就这么谈话吗？或是你们相互影响的结果，(就这样)粗鲁地对待彼此吗？”Rapunzel一脸好奇，她一屁股倒在床上，声称这张床是自己的。

“没有，有时候我们只是坐下来，亲热一下。”Anna倾诉道， “这真的很有趣，真的。Elsa真的很投入，就像，如果我用舌头做的时候，她会发出轻微的叫喘声而且——”

“这就是我想知道的。”Rapunzel插嘴说，举起双手强调自己的观点，“说真的，有太多的秘密，我从来都没有听说过。”

“听着，你这个充满活力的嬉皮士，她知道所有事。”Elsa这样说道。当她试图将脸埋在手掌心时，使自己发出一阵闷哼。

“Oh，come on，一旦我的头发长长了，然后——”

“Rapunzel？你是因为这个才打断了我们的私人时刻？你要解释吗？”

“Fine！”褐发女孩将手垂了下来，“晚餐将在十五分钟内准备好，所以Alice姑妈告诉我要你们两个准备好。我想她是担心食物会凉，我们要等你们俩做爱做完了或是什么的。”

“你知道，我现在开始有点不舒服。”Elsa说道。

“Nah，我认为得到爸爸和妈妈的支持真是太棒了！”Anna说得一脸轻巧，“你不想知道他们的反应是什么，当我告诉他们我要跟Hans......”

“Anna，你那天早上见过他，而你们的关系只是持续了一周。”Rapunzel斥责道。

“(你要注意)细节。”Anna说，挥舞着她的手，“我的意思是，他们完全支持我们，所以我们要好好珍惜。”

“我更喜欢这个时候，我只是想弄清楚你的面部表情。”Elsa供认不讳，“至少这样，我们在谈论的事，只是有点尴尬，而不是‘Oh God，帮助我，我想我的脸尴尬得快成了油炸的鸡蛋了。’”

“我们可以继续这样做，如果你想。”Anna笑嘻嘻地说道，满面笑容。

“是的，求你了。”Rapunzel同意道，同样满面笑容。

“Rapunzel，出去！”Elsa命令道。

“你一点都不好玩。”Rapunzel叹了口气。

当Rapunzel站起身来，Elsa听到床在吱吱作响，过了一小会，她立即给了Anna一个拥抱，然后她听到她离开卧室，门被喀哒一声关上。Elsa倒在床上，长吁了一口气。“Anna”坐在她的旁边，她感觉到床在吱吱作响。Elsa笑了笑，坐了起来，转身，伸出手来。“Anna”乖乖地把脸朝前，让Elsa继续感知她的面目表情。

“Okey，让我好好感受到。”Elsa思索着，咬着下嘴唇，集中注意力，“光滑的脸颊，稍尖的鼻子，有点婴儿肥，轻微的覆牙合，等...等一分钟...”

“Rapunzel。”Elsa说得还算和气。

“什么事，Elsa？”

“请你把脸从我手中离开，告诉Anna让她回到这里，不然的话，我会痛扁你们两个，甚至会让夜魔侠先生嫉妒。”[注5]

“这很有必要。”这时门发出低沉的响声，Anna的声音传了进来，“事实上，我完全相信，你知道的，你是个盲人英雄。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
“你知道，你从来没告诉我你的博客写的究竟是什么。”Elsa在Anna的耳朵低语道。

就在那天晚上，晚餐后，Elsa，Anna，Anna的父母以及Rapunzel一起举行一场名为“垄断”友好游戏，在Rapunzel(管理银行)之后，这场游戏很快就沦为疯狂且自发性地操纵价格的游戏，由于意外的经济衰退，所有物价的通胀率将增加到500%，导致Anna指责她故意操纵股票，然后与Alice争论它是否被认为是合法的，在他们的客厅里举行了一场占领华尔街运动。局势不断升级。Elsa很明智，躲避了这场“运动”，大约二十分钟后，这里已经发动了三场不同的革命，发行了五种不同形式的新型货币，以及讲了一些不堪入目骂人的话，金发女孩发现这个家庭的成员已经精疲力尽了，他们允许这个盲人女孩及时地接管了“协会”并成立了新的独裁政府。

事后，大家都一致认为那段时间确实有趣，他们回到自己的房间，急需一些休息。

此时，Anna和Elsa正躺在前者的床上，金发女孩与红发女孩侧卧着，紧紧相抱，享受着身体彼此挤压带来的的丝丝触感。这个夜晚安静而又祥和、甚至可以说是罕见，包括Anna、Rapunzel以及Elsa在内，她们都在此刻感到十分满足，并想让它一直持续下去。

这时，直到Elsa突然想到了什么。

“Anna。”Elsa再一次用屁股拱了拱Anna，“Hey，Anna。”

“你可以折磨我，剥夺我的睡眠时间，所有你想要的。”Anna喃喃地说，她的脸在枕头上厮摩着，“我不想叫你‘仁慈的夫人，而完全不是一位独裁的总统’。”

“Come on，Anna，我是认真的。你的博客是关于什么的？”

“晚点再告诉你。”Anna发出一声呻吟，尝试着找到一个姿势，既能遮住她的耳朵，又不会错过Elsa乳房压靠在她后背上那种极柔软的美好。“我现在要睡觉了。”

“Annnnaaaa ~”Elsa嘀咕着，把Anna抱得更紧了。

“Fine！”Anna抱怨道， “如果你真的想知道，我就告诉你。”

Elsa立即振作精神，在心里击着掌。

“祈求你，没有什么好羞耻的。”她有些庆幸着。

“继续，然后，透露出来吧。”

“如果你一定要知道...”Anna说道，而那一缕头发，设法钻进她的嘴里，“我已经把你的故事写下来了。我的博客记载着不同的故事，你告诉我关于不同现实的故事。”

Elsa料到Anna肯定会笑，因为Anna刚刚跟她说，她开了个大大的玩笑，她并没有在网上把那几个让人尴尬的马甲状态全发出去。果不其然，六秒后，Anna哈哈哈地爆笑出声。

“Anna！这到底是怎么回事？你不能这样做！如果你建立某种打破现实的悖论？为什么你会在网上发布关于我们的个人信息？你不知道这有多危险吗？更不用提尴尬了，你是怎么想的？！”

“抱歉。”Anna咕哝着，“我从来没有见过你居然发出这么大的噪音。”

这句话足够惊奇，使得Elsa停下她的咆哮。

“什么意思？”

“这意味着你很吵，我也很困了，这应该是两个互斥的事件。”当年轻的女孩把自己的脸更埋进枕头，同时,撅着嘴说道，试图摩挲着Elsa的身体，而这不像听起来那么简单轻巧。

“那好吧，我会冷静下来。”她连忙地对Anna叹了一口气，而此时Anna感觉到脊椎骨被戳了一下，“所以，Anna，告诉我，请你告诉我你在互联网上发布的非常隐私的故事。”

“如果你不在他们其中，它其实不是什么隐私的东西。”Anna板着脸说。

“Okay，fine，随便了。只是...”Elsa深吸一口气，数到十，不耐烦数到了四，她呼出气，“只要告诉我吧。”

“所以，我给我的博客帖子取了个名字，对不对？这就是你必须做的，让人们可以知道那些帖子是什么，所以我给了它们取了名字，我(希望)这些故事可以帮助到人们，给予他们安慰，欢笑，以及泪水，但最重要的是，这些故事能够给予他们幸福。”

“......我不懂。”

“看！”Anna叹息着说，“有那么多个你和我在另个世界中过着精彩的生活，所以，我认为那是很重要的，因为它们对你的情绪有很大的影响，Well，我把它们写下来，而后我在博客上发表。是的，你的这些故事目前安然无恙，就像在办公室里面的办公物品一样，在互联网监视下是完全安全的状态。”

“但是我仍然不明白...我们的故事如何帮助人们？”

“因为......看，我读了(很多)意见，好吗？有很多人在现实生活中遇到过困难。他们很累，他们很伤心，他们只是筋疲力尽。生活有时候真的很差劲，你知道的？但有时候，当你真正采取还击的时候，Well，有时候，真实的世界就是很糟糕，是不是？所以，他们上网，他们寻求一些帮助的东西，而这些东西告诉他们，‘Hey，看，生活真TMD烂，但它并不总是这样。’看看这些故事，例如，Yeah，有些是假的，但也有一些是真实的。还有一些人正在经历你所经历的事，他们也会得到你所得到的经历。所以，坚持到底吧！因为每次生活击垮你，生活也同样让你获得经历，抹去粉尘，帮助你继续前进。“你知道吗？它起效了。它有助过人们。有时...”

“这是真的吗？”

“有时候吧。”Anna轻轻地、轻轻地低语道，“有时，有些人会在我的博客发东西回来。他们写的东西，他们所经历的或是思考的。他们把它写下来。其他人看到，他们会感觉到被鼓舞着。它正成为一个巨大的情感链，包括一些经验、一些应对措施。一些帮助，以及一些情感的愈合。”

Anna翻了个身，盯着Elsa的眼睛，两双蓝色的眼睛终于相遇了，一双含着泪水，水汪汪的蓝绿色眼睛对上了那双受到惊吓的、冰蓝色的眼睛。

“这是我们做什么，Elsa。这就是我们的故事。这些故事帮助人们如何应对困难。帮助人们改善自己，帮助人们治愈。这是他们告诉我的。而人们也在告诉我，这些故事是怎么带给他们希望和愈合的。”

“你说什么？”Elsa低声询问着，她不知道为什么要问，但她感觉到一些，一些奇怪的事情。一些...温暖。她像这个巨大的(感情链)的一部分一样，这完全超出了她理解范围内。

Anna笑了笑。她倾身轻轻地，慢慢地，温柔地吻了Elsa。她离开了Elsa双唇，Anna笑得更灿烂了。眼泪紧贴着她的睫毛，她的头发乱糟糟的，脸上出现了口水流过的痕迹，Anna笑了笑，Elsa觉得她又重新坠入了爱河。

“我告诉他们，坚持写作，坚持阅读，坚持活出精彩。”  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
[注1]Darth Vader：达斯·维达，他拥有强大的原力与高超的武艺，以及多项惊人的天赋，却无法阻止母亲与爱妻之死。因为自身的贪婪，导致他加入西斯麾下；他是建立银河帝国的功臣，但付出了全身严重烫伤与毁容的代价，被迫靠包裹全身的维生系统渡过余生。  
Luke Skywalker：卢克·天行者，卢克·天行者的人生由一个单纯的农家孩子开始，直至成为银河系闻名的最伟大英雄，最强大的绝地武士，没有之一，就是一个令人惊叹的例子。  
以上全部摘自百度百科，详情请看《星球大战》  
[注2]Notre Dame大学：音译为诺特丹大学，详情：http://baike.baidu.com/view/467585.htm?fr=aladdin  
[注3]原文“We all know that you're secretly a pervert with kinky gender-bender fetishes.”这里的gender-bender我在爱词霸词典查出的意思是：“<俚>（歌手或艺人）男扮女装者或女扮男装者”，而“fetishes”是恋物情节，所以我就翻译为“异装癖”了。  
[注4]易性癖者：易性癖是指从心理上否定自己的性别，认为自己的性别与外生殖器的性别相反，而要求变换生理的性别特征。故又称变换性别癖或性别转换症，是一种心理上的变态，属于性别身份识别障碍。详情请参考百度百科  
[注5]夜魔侠：又称超胆侠，马特·默多克(Matt Murdock)幼时意外双目失明，却也意外增强其余感官能力，在父亲遭歹徒袭击横死街头后，马特·默多克誓言为无辜受害者报复。白天是律师的他，晚上就化身超胆侠，将法律无法伸张的恶徒就地正法。详见百度百科。


	8. Epilogue

第二天：咖啡

Arendelle：21世纪

Elsa的墨镜反射着衣领上闪烁的红光。她缓缓放下咖啡杯，表情丝毫未变，只有双腿因为这温暖的小家伙忽然跳上来轻轻摇晃。

“这是什么，Anna？”

Anna喜形于色，几乎抑制不住自己的兴奋，她手舞足蹈，递给妻子一个灿烂的微笑。

“Surprise! 我为你准备了一件礼物！”

“你真的不必。”Elsa面无表情地说道。

但Anna的兴致丝毫未减。

“为了庆祝你的生日！”

“Anna，我的生日在十二月。”

“呃......能当做我送你的周年纪念礼物吗？”

“我们纪念日在七月。”

“圣诞节礼物？”

“依然在十二月。”

“就当做庆祝幸福的礼物？”

“请告诉我真相吧。”

“听着，我一看到他，就想到了你，我想如果你愿意收留他，那真是太好了——”

“如果我愿意的话，同意你收养一只又胖又毛茸茸，还有臭味的狗狗吗？”

听到Elsa的揶揄，Anna不禁怒火中烧，双手举向空中。

“但他会说话！”

这只超重的金毛犬翻过身来，露出它柔软的大肚子，欢乐地喘着气。

“你好！我叫Dug，很高兴认识你，我爱你！”

Anna悄悄走到Elsa的跟前，递给她一个迷人的微笑，同时用她最友好、最深情、最令人无法拒绝的方式向Elsa撒着娇。

“看，他很友好，而且他还爱你！”

“所以他很天真，而且性格还很恶劣。Anna，我们俩都不知道如何养狗。”

“说什么呢！我很喜欢养宠物。”

“你一生中就认识四只动物。一个是Sven，他是Kristoff的狗，而且闻起来比他好多了。另外两个是Maximus和Pascal，它们是Eugene和Rapunzel的宠物，而且从来没有单独与你共处超过十分钟。最后一个是Squishy，你五岁时设法想淹死的橡皮鸭。所以，我的意见是——不可以。”

“我想见见Squishy和Sven，我是一只狗，我喜欢狗狗和鸭子，所以我想见见狗狗和鸭子！”

“看，他很聪明！”

“我看不见。对此我表示怀疑。”

“你怎么死脑筋呢？Dug，快告诉她，你脑子锈透了！”

Dug又翻了个身，步履蹒跚，一屁股跌落到Elsa的拖鞋上，惬意地喘着气。

“你的拖鞋很漂亮。我可以抱着你的拖鞋吗？”

金毛猎犬欢乐地撒着欢，Elsa的下巴抽搐着，而Anna揉了揉她的脖子。

“所以，他需要遵守规矩，我相信，经过一段时间的训练，它很快就会成为我们家里深受爱戴、富有贡献的一员，致力于——”

“Anna，你为什么想养狗？”

Anna一只手甩到一边，另一只手猛地抓住Elsa的胸部。

“你质疑我？！你不相信我救了一只孤独、不被世人所爱的好孩子，让他脱离了在公园里追逐松鼠，盯着每一棵树和灌木丛的悲惨命运，他注定要在余下的日子里——”

“我没有质疑你。”

“好吧，我长话短说，你将屈服于我的卖萌撒娇，并接受Dug成为我们家的一员，它将永远被爱。”

“我是一只会说话的狗狗，我会成为这个家的一员，现在我更爱你了！”

“Anna，这只狗正在自言自语。”

“这不就是他的可爱之处吗？”Anna不以为意，俯身抱住它，用鼻子蹭着它蓬松的头。“他很聪明，他在向这屋子的女主人献媚，好孩子，Dug！”

“你是热烈的，阳光的，我的主人。”Dug继续奉承着Anna。

Elsa捏着鼻梁，一脸无奈。

“我从来没想过自己竟会怀念那段时间你老把手机和泰迪熊绑在一起，就因为你觉得我需要有人陪。”

“嘿！”Anna指责着Elsa，“你不要说Siri的坏话！她的不幸命运仍然深深地牵动着我的心！”

“但那项技术已经过时了。事实上，我们有一个会翻译的项圈，它可以告诉你所有你想要知道的。”

“这并不意味着你可以无视它悲惨的结局。”

“电池没电了怎么能叫‘悲惨’？”

“是你把充电器给弄丢了！”

Elsa拿起咖啡杯，抿了一口。

“我永远不会承认的，如果你想继续追责，我将视为你对盲人的歧视。”

“看。”Anna抱着Dug，并将他放在Elsa的膝上，这使得Elsa极力抗议。接着Anna神采奕奕地说道，“这就是我决定收养Dug的原因，这样你就有人照顾你了。即使在我工作时，也有人陪着你。”

Elsa的嘴扭成一团，表示不赞成。

“所以......你送给我一只导盲犬？”

“是的，我将是你的导盲犬。我会告诉你我看到的一切。我善于观察，能说会道，而且我能同时使用这两项技能。我是你的导盲犬！”Dug说着，转过身去，热情地叫着。

Elsa调整了一下太阳镜，令她不悦的是，这只柔软、沉重、温暖的狗狗正躺在她最喜欢的休闲裤上。她感到一个温暖湿润的舌头在舔着自己的手，她本能地退缩。然而，当她意识到这突如其来的触碰时，Elsa向后伸了伸，犹豫要不要抚摸Dug那难以置信的又令人放心的蓬松柔软的脑袋。

“怎么样？”Anna跪在Elsa的椅子旁，一只手轻轻地放在妻子的膝盖上。“每当我不在你身边的时候，我就会很担心。我知道这么多年你一个人过得很好，但我想我不能一直在你身边陪伴你，现在我们有了自己的家，我担心你。除了一些大问题，比如火灾，尖锐的物体或不合适的椅子，还有一些小问题，比如你是否能找到你最喜欢的钢笔，或者你弄掉书却找不到它。这个家只有我们俩，我觉得对你的责任比以往任何时候都要重，我想如果有Dug在家照顾你，我就不用在工作期间每小时给你打电话了。”

Elsa的手停了下来，这一举动使Dug抬起头。Elsa在沉思中咬着嘴唇，最后叹了口气。

“好吧，我想你已经把他带到家里了，他会永远得到我们的爱。我们要去宠物店，买狗粮、点心和玩具。Anna，你收留他时有想过这些吗？”

Anna尖叫着，紧紧地搂着Elsa，一遍又一遍啄吻着Elsa的脸颊。这时Dug高兴地叫着，从Elsa的膝上滚了下来，高兴地绕着圈跑来跑去。

“哦，我现在有两个主人，我是你的狗，主人，我爱你！另一位主人，我也爱你！”

Elsa将头歪到一边。

“Anna......”

Anna含情脉脉地笑了笑。

“嗯......他有时会这样做。”

“很可爱。”Elsa喃喃自语，“所以，当我被陷入拥挤的人群时，Dug会为我避开人群的冲击。”

也许......Dug还有点用武之地。

从好的方面来讲，Elsa现在有了一个持久的、可爱的、快乐的、毛茸茸的同伴，大多数情况下，只要不在最上面的架子上，他就可以为Elsa拾丢掉的东西。

从坏的方面来讲，家里到处都是狗毛，比网球小的东西上沾满Dug的口水；每天都得专门花几个钟头遛他；而她们相对安静的生活也肯定会被随时打破，因为Dug会突然跑动和吠叫，而且不管是不是真的有松鼠，他都会时不时大叫着发出警告。

现在，Elsa的行程大概是这样的：带着Dug散步，在Anna下班后见面，喝杯咖啡，平安回家。她们协调了一天，决定在阳光明媚的一天，没有太多的交通(无论是车辆，行人或松鼠等等)的情况下，带着Dug散步。

于是，Elsa在星巴克的角落里啜饮着第四杯咖啡，重新阅读关于民用建筑电缆所需抗拉强度的最新报告，这只已经等得不耐烦的金毛猎犬不断地吸引着她的注意力，而Anna因同事家里有急事，不得不去加班，她每隔五分钟向Elsa道歉。

“主人，我看到外面有一只鸟。我们可以追那只鸟吗？”

“不，Dug，我们不能追鸟。我们得等Anna回来。”

“主人，我们还要在这里等多久呢？”

“我也不知道我们要等多久，Dug。”

“那我们可以快点追那只鸟吗？”

“不，Dug，我们不能追鸟，更别提快点了。”

“那如果我腿脚麻利，跳到那只鸟的身上，然后，我们既可以追鸟，也可以等另一位主人了。”

“Dug。”此时Elsa声音中透露出一丝威严，她用命令的口吻对着Dug说道，“我们不能跳到鸟的身上。我们不能追那只鸟。我们要等Anna，我们就在这里一直等着Anna回来，所以，坐下，耐心点。‘忍耐’是一种美德，我们必须尽可能多地磨炼，即便你是狗狗。”

“主人，什么是‘美德’？”

“就像......”Elsa停顿了一下，想不通她前世到底造了什么孽居然向狗狗解释起了人类价值观。“这是我们人类需要的东西，它可以让我们更强大。就像......好好......挖掘（挖掘英语Dug，与狗狗名字相同）。”

“或是说猎取。”Elsa绞尽脑汁，试图寻找更好的例子。“呃......交配？呃......忘了那个，嗯......这就像是一个好的追踪者！”

“哦哦，我是好的追踪者！”Dug愉悦地摇着尾巴，“我是最棒的追踪者！我已经找到了电视遥控器、车钥匙、公寓钥匙和剩下的意大利面，因为我是最棒的追踪者！”

“实际上我们把意面扔掉了。”Elsa喃喃自语。她希望能给Dug一个鼓舞人心的微笑，而不是张牙舞爪的咆哮。“是的，Dug，你是个最棒的追踪者！那就意味着你拥有‘美德’，你帮助了我们！所以，如果你能......更善于忍耐的话，你会为我们提供更多的帮助！”

“我想我会帮主人收拾行李！”

“太好了！”Elsa松了口气，继续说道，“所以，如果你想成为一个真正有耐心的狗狗，你需要像平常一样坐着。坐下，Dug！”

Dug扑通一声坐下，高兴地喘着气。

“好孩子！现在，继续这样安静地坐下，像我说的，你是一只有耐心的狗狗。”

“我是最棒的狗狗，我向主人保证！”

Dug足足安静了二十秒钟，接着他好奇地抬头望着Elsa，然后用鼻子蹭了蹭她的腿。

“主人？”

Elsa叹了口气，从报告上抬起头来，她看到Dug包含希望的目光。

“什么事，Dug？”

“‘爱’是好的美德吗？”

Elsa皱着眉头，放下了报告。

“为什么你会这样问？”

Dug的声音越来越低，他好像不好意思开口。

“嗯......你说过‘美德’是使人强大，比如挖掘、跟踪和耐心。但我善于爱，却不善于忍耐，所以我想知道这是否意味着我不能变得强大。”

“Dug，你为什么会这么想？爱对我们来说确实很重要。看看我和Anna，正是因为我们的爱让我们包容彼此。所以，如果你擅于爱，那么你更擅于巩固我们的关系。‘爱’是把我们连在一起的纽带。没有它，我们就会成为......孤狼。”

“主人，我很开心知道这个。但是，如果我不善于爱，就说明我不能让人们强大，这该怎么办呢？”

听到这，Elsa叹了口气。她将椅子往后推，张开双腿，拍拍膝盖。

“Dug，过来。”

Elsa苦撑着脸，振作起来，当Dug爬上她的膝盖时，她忍不住发出一个“嗷”的声音。他温暖而蓬松，显然没有一副要锻炼的自觉。Elsa天生纤弱，Dug对她来说有点过重。但当Dug将脑袋依偎在她胸前时，Elsa感受到了Dug呼吸间的温暖，感觉这点重量也并非难以忍受。

Elsa轻抚Dug的耳朵，温柔地与他对话。旧时的记忆再次浮现在脑海中，一时间，Elsa回到了过去。

“没有人知道他们的爱能否战胜困难。我们总是无助、缺乏安全感。但我学到一件事，那便是——即使你不能信任自己，也要信任你的家人。每当我觉得孤僻、冷漠、脆弱、无助时，我都会依靠Anna。即使我知道我不能像她那样对这个世界给予无限的爱与包容，但没关系，因为我们爱着彼此，爱就在那里，它永远在那里......这促使我变得坚强，而这种信任，是来源于爱，正是这种信任让我们变得真正强大。”

“另一位主人精通于‘爱’。”Dug沉思道。这时Elsa的手指轻挠着Dug的某个敏感点，这令它欢快地扇动着耳朵，摇晃着尾巴，身体内发出心满意足的喘息声。

Elsa轻柔而温暖地笑了笑。“是的，我想她是咱们家里最充满‘爱’的人。”

Dug一脸满足，然后他站了起来，兴奋地叫着，从Elsa的膝上滚了下来，舔舐着Elsa。Elsa微笑着，知道只有Anna才能从他身上得到这种回应，她感受到了Dug的爱，心中充满温暖的感觉。

“好孩子，Dug。”Elsa小声说道。

远处的脚步声停了下来，Elsa抬起头，满怀希望地凝视着Anna的脸。

“看来你和Dug相处得很愉快。”

要不是因为脚趾尖感受到了温暖，Elsa就要呻吟起来，她将脸埋在怀里。她知道，Anna会得意地笑起来，眼睛露出会意的神色。她本想傻乎乎的咧嘴笑，可到底还是微微撅起了嘴，又不屑地挥了挥手。

“是的，我在告诉他耐心有多么重要。”Elsa将杯子举到嘴边，希望将她的微笑隐藏在上升的蒸汽之下。“如果他想成为家里的一员，就必须学会听从主人，耐心等待，我拒绝收养一只不听话的狗狗。”然后她傲慢地啜了一口咖啡。

“那是自然。”Anna的声音中透出一丝得意，以至于Elsa有点想打她一拳，然后亲吻她，直到她们的嘴唇都亲肿了为止。“你知道你在盯着我的胸部看，对吧？”

听到这句，Elsa瞬间被呛着了，她将一半咖啡吐到杯碟上，迅速放下杯子，她皱着眉头盯着红发女人。

“你这个坏银，真没想到我居然能忍受的了你。”

“因为主人是最好的爱人！”Dug在一旁助攻，他在Anna左脚边喘着气。

Anna咳嗽了一声，Elsa可以想象到她那布满雀斑的脸颊上泛着红晕。

“这是怎么回事？！”

“他最懂得爱。”Elsa急忙为Anna解释道，“我向他阐述我们每个人都为彼此奉献了许多，Dug擅于追踪、挖掘，你最擅于表达爱。而我是集耐心、稳重和智慧于一身。”

“倘若你没有把大部分优点都揽下来的话，那才算得上善良可人。”Anna蹲下来，挠了挠Dug的下巴，Dug满足地叫了一声。“Dug，你的Elsa主人为自己找了一大堆‘美德’，却只留给我一个，这可怎么办呢？”

“别担心，主人！”Dug愉悦地摇着尾巴，“另一位主人告诉我，还有一些‘美德’非你莫属！”

“真的吗，Dug？”Anna戳了戳Elsa的小腿。“那是什么‘美德’呢？”

“交配！”Dug吠叫着。

接下来，房间一片寂静，只有金毛猎犬欢快的喘息声、红发女人不怀好意的咯咯声，以及一位失明的金发女人咬牙切齿声。

“就像狗狗！”Dug又补了一刀。

Elsa直接原地爆炸。

“躲开我这！”

“Elsa，冷静点！我保证，Dug不会看到我们——”

“不！我们不能在这只偷窥狂的去留问题上争论不休！出去！Dug！我们不能留着它！”

“另一位主人很生气，也许主人应该带她去卧室，然后——”

“Anna，你看到了吗？”

“呃......Dug，你为什么不和你的松鼠玩一会儿呢？你的主人们有点家事要谈，而且——”

“松鼠！”

“至少把那该死的项圈丢了啊，你看他这么烦你——”

“你不能剥夺他的言论自由！我们的狗不会默默忍受的！”

“Anna，你的狗是一只令人毛骨悚然的偷窥狂！你甚至没有告诉我他在房间里！”

“我才不会像你一样一兴奋就把他踢下床！也许你应该学会温柔以待它！”

“松鼠，你在哪里呀？你不可能永远躲起来，因为我是追踪者，而且我很擅长追踪，所以我会找到你——”

“要么狗走，要么我走！Anna，我要回我父母家！”

“嗯哼~像小孩子受气了回家找爸妈，你不能逃避你的问题，Elsa！”

“这不是我的问题，是你的！是这只又胖又蓬松的金毛猎犬的问题！”

“别再羞辱我们的狗了！”

这就是Dug如何与Elsa和Anna生活在一起的故事。

【Fin】


End file.
